Eclipse KookV
by Kim Army
Summary: Series selanjutnya dari Twilight KookV version. Menceritakan bagaimana seorang Taehyung yang ingin menjadi vampir. Dan jangan lupakan Victoria yang masih ingin membalaskan dendamnya. / KookV / NamJin / MinYoon / BL /
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipse**

 **-** **01** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ULTIMATUM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _Taehyung..._

 _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau repot-repot menitipkan pesan_ _pada Ayah untuk disampaikan ke Billy, seperti anak SD saja._ _Kalau aku memang mau bicara denganmu_ _,_ _aku kan tinggal_ _menerima_ _._ _Kau sendiri kan yang sudah menetapkan pilihan. Kau tidak_ _bisa memilih dua-duanya_ _._

 _Begini, aku tau sikapku ini menyebalkan, tapi tidak ada jalan_ _lain._ _Kita tidak bisa berteman kalau kau tetap bergaul dengan_ _segerombolan_ _, kau tahu siapa maksudku._

 _Keadaan akan lebih susah kalau aku terlalu sering_ _memikirkanmu, jadi jangan menulis surat lagi_ _._

 _Yeah, aku juga kangen padamu. Sangat. Tapi tidak mengubah_ _keadaan. Maaf._

 _J-Hope_ ]

Aku meraba kertas itu, merasakan lekukan-lekukan tempat J-Hope menekankan bolpoinnya begitu kuat sampai kertasnya nyaris robek, Aku bisa membayangkan dia menuliskannya, menggoreskan kalimat-kalimat bernada marah itu dengan tulisan tangannya yang kasar. Aku bisa membayangkan perasaan frustrasi membuat alis hitamnya bertaut dan keningnya berkerut. Seandainya ada di sana, aku pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jangan sampai kau kena perdarahan otak J-Hope, aku akan berkata begitu padanya. Keluarkan saja semua unek-unekmu.

Tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak ingin tertawa, saat membaca kembali kata-kata yang sudah kuhafal luar kepala itu. Aku sudah tahu inti surat ini sebelum membukanya. Yang mengejutkan adalah betapa besarnya setiap kata yang dicoret itu melukai hariku seakan-akan setiap hurufnya tajam-tajam. Lebih lagi, di balik setiap permulaan kalimat yang bernada marah tersimpan perasaan sakit hati; kepedihan J-Hope mengoyak-ngoyak hariku lebih dalam daripada kepedihanku sendiri.

Saat memikirkan ini hidungku mencium bau yang tidak salah lagi bau gosong yang menyeruak dari arah dapur. Dirumah lain, fakta ada orang lain selain aku yang memasak mungkin tidak akan menyebabkan kepanikan. Aku menjejalkan kertas lecek itu kembali ke saku belakang celana dan berlari, dan dalam sekejap sudah sampai di lantai bawah.

Stoples berisi saus spageti yang dimasukkan ayah ke microwave baru berputar sekali waktu aku menyentakkan pintunya hingga terbuka dan mengeluarkan stoples itu.

"Lho, apa salahku?" tuntut ayah.

"Buka dulu tutupnya, Dad. Logam tidak bisa dimasukkan ke microwave."

Sambil bicara, dengan cekatan aku membuka tutup stoples, menuangkan setengah isinya ke mangkuk, kemudian memasukkan mangkuk itu ke microwave dan stoples ke kulkas; kuprogram lagi waktunya dan kutekan tombol start. Ayah memerhatikan kesibukanku dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Apa aku memasak spagetinya dengan benar?" Aku melongok ke panci di atas kompor – sumber bau yang membuatku panik tadi.

"Perlu diaduk." kataku kalem.

Aku meraih sendok dan berusaha melepaskan gumpalan spageti lengket yang menempel di dasar panci. Ayah mendesah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

Ayah bersedekap dan memandang ke luar jendela belakang, ke hujan yang turun deras. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." gerutunya.

Aku keheranan. Ayah memasak? Dan kenapa sikapnya masam begitu? Jungkook kan belum datang; biasanya ayahku menyimpan sikap itu khusus untuk pacarku, sebisa mungkin berusaha menunjukkan sikap, "kau tidak diterima" dalam setiap kata dan tindak-tanduknya. Usaha Ayah itu sebenarnya tidak perlu – Jungkook tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan ayahku tanpa ia perlu repot-repot menunjukkannya. Sambil mengaduk aku memikirkan istilah "pacar" dengan perasaan tegang dan tidak suka. Itu bukan istilah yang tepat, sama sekali tidak tepat. Aku membutuhkan istilah lain yang lebih ekspresif untuk menggambarkan komitmen abadi ... Tapi istilah takdir kedengarannya konyol bila digunakan dalam percakapan sehari-hari.

Jungkook punya istilah lain, dan istilah itulah yang menjadi sumber ketegangan yang kurasakan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kalang kabut. Tunangan. Ugh. Aku bergidik membayangkannya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Dad masak sendiri?" tanyaku. Gumpalan pasta timbul-tenggelam di air mendidih waktu kutusuk-tusuk. "Atau mencoba masak sendiri, mungkin lebih tepat begitu."

Ayah mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada hukum yang mengatakan aku tak boleh masak di rumahku sendiri."

"Soal itu memang Dad yang paling tahu." sahutku, tersenyum sambil melirik lencana yang tersemat di jaket kulitnya.

"Ha. Lucu juga." Ayah melepas jaketnya seolah-olah lirikanku tadi mengingatkannya bahwa ia masih mengenakan jaket, lalu menggantungnya di gantungan khusus untuk perlengkapan kerjanya.

Kutusuk-tusuk spageti itu sambil berdiam diri, menduga dalam hati, cepat atau lambat Ayah pasti akan mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Ayahku bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, dan usahanya memasak makan malam sendiri mengisyaratkan pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Mataku lagi-lagi melirik jam dinding – sesuatu yang kulakukan beberapa menit sekali. Kurang dari setengah jam lagi sekarang. Sore hari merupakan bagian terberat dalam hari-hariku. Sejak mantan sahabatku (dan werewolf), J-Hope Black, membocorkan rahasia bahwa selama ini aku diam-diam naik sepeda motor – pengkhianatan yang sengaja dilakukannya supaya aku dihukum sehingga tak bias menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarku Jungkook. Jungkook hanya diizinkan menemuiku dari jam tujuh sampai setengah sepuluh malam, selalu di rumah dan di bawah pengawasan ayahku yang memandang garang.

Ini bentuk hukuman baru yang sedikit lebih berat daripada hukuman sebelumnya yang kudapat gara-gara menghilang selama tiga hari tanpa penjelasan dan satu kejadian ketika aku terjun bebas dari puncak tebing. Tentu saja aku masih bisa bertemu Jungkook di sekolah, karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Ayah untuk mencegahnya. Dan Jungkook juga melewatkan hampir setiap malam di kamarku, tapi tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah.

Kemampuan Jungkook memanjat dengan mudah dan tanpa suara ke jendela kamarku. di lantai dua sama bergunanya dengan kemampuannya membaca pikiran Ayah. Walaupun aku hanya tidak bertemu Jungkook pada sore hari, itu sudah cukup membuatku gelisah, dan waktu rasanya selalu berjalan sangat lambat. Meski begitu aku menjalani hukumanku tanpa mengeluh karena pertama, aku tahu aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, dan kedua, karena aku tak tega menyakiti hati ayahku dengan pindah sekarang, di saat perpisahan yang jauh lebih permanen sudah menanti, tak bisa dilihat Ayah, tapi begitu dekat di pelupuk mataku.

Ayahku duduk di meja sambil menggeram dan membuka lipatan koran yang lembab; beberapa detik kemudian i. sudah mendecak-decakkan lidah dengan sikap tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau masih membaca koran, Dad, kalau itu hanya .. membuatmu kesal."

Ayah mengabaikanku, lalu mengomeli koran di tangannya.

"Inilah sebabnya orang senang tinggal di kota kecil! Konyol."

"Memang apa salahnya kalau di kota besar?"

"Seattle terancam menjadi kota yang angka pembunuhannya paling tinggi di negara ini. Lima kasus pembunuhan dalam dua minggu terakhir. Terbayang tidak, hidup seperti itu?"

"Kurasa kasus pembunuhan di Phoenix malah lebih tinggi lagi, Dad. Aku pernah hidup seperti itu."

Dan aku baru terancam menjadi korban pembunuhan setelah pindah ke kota kecilnya yang aman ini. Faktanya, sekarang pun aku masih jadi target pembunuhan beberapa pihak.

"Well, dibayar berapa pun aku tidak akan mau." Tukas Ayah.

Aku menyerah, tak mampu lagi menyelamatkan makan malam, dan memutuskan menghidangkannya saja; aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau steak untuk memotong seporsi spageti untuk Ayah dan untukku sendiri, sementara Ayah memerhatikan dengan ekspresi malu. Sejenak kami makan sambil berdiam diri, Ayah masih menyimak berita di koran, jadi kuambil lagi Wuthering Heights-ku yang tadi kubaca saat sarapan, berusaha menenggelamkan diri dalam kisah peralihan abad di Inggris sambil menunggu Ayah bicara. Aku baru sampai ke bagian ketika Heathcliff kembali waktu Ayah berdeham-deham dan melempar korannya ke lantai.

"Kau benar." kara Ayah. "Aku memang punya alasan melakukan ini." Ia melambaikan garpu ke hidangan lengket di hadapannya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Kusingkirkan bukuku; jilidnya sudah lepas hingga buku itu langsung terkulai lemas di meja. "Dad kan bisa langsung mengajakku bicara saja."

Ayah mengangguk, alisnya bertaut, "Yeah. Iain kali akan kuingat. Kupikir dengan memasakkan makan malam bisa meluluhkan hatimu."

Aku tertawa. "Memang berhasil – kemampuan Dad memasak membuatku lembek seperti marshmallow. Dad mau membicarakan apa?"

"Well, ini soal J-Hope."

Aku merasa wajahku mengeras. "Memangnya kenapa ?" tanyaku dengan bibir kaku.

"Tenang, Tae. Aku tahu kau masih kesal padanya karena mengadukan ulahmu padaku, tapi tindakannya itu benar. Itu namanya bertanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab apa." sergahku sengit, memutar bola mata. "Yang benar saja. Memangnya ada apa dengan J-Hope?"

Pertanyaan itu kuulang lagi dalam benakku, sama sekali bukan pertanyaan sepele. Memangnya ada apa dengan J-Hope? Aku harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi dia? Mantan sahabatku yang sekarang .. apa, musuhku? Aku meringis.

Wajah Ayah mendadak kecut. "Jangan marah padanya, oke?"

"Marah?"

"Well, ini tentang Jungkook juga."

Mataku menyipit.

Suara Ayah semakin serak. "Aku mengizinkannya datang ke sini, kan ?"

"Ya, memang." aku mengakui. "Tapi hanya sebentar. Tentu saja, sesekali Dad mungkin bisa mengizinkan aku keluar rumah sebentar."

Aku melanjutkan – hanya bercanda, soalnya aku tahu aku tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai akhir tahun ajaran. "Belakangan ini kan aku sudah bersikap baik."

"Well, sebenarnya itu juga tujuanku mengajakmu bicara."

Kemudian wajah Ayah mendadak merekah membentuk senyuman lebar; sesaat ia tampak seolah-olah dua puluh tahun lebih muda. Aku melihat secercah kemungkinan dalam seringaian lebar itu, tapi aku tidak mau keburu senang.

"Aku bingung, Dad. Kita sedang membicarakan J-Hope, Jungkook, atau aku yang dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah?"

Seringaian lebar itu muncul lagi. "Bisa dibilang tigatiganya."

"Lantas, bagaimana ketiganya bisa saling berhubungan?" tanyaku, hati-hati,

"Oke." Ayah mendesah, mengangkat tangan seperti menyerah. "Kupikir, mungkin kau pantas mendapat pembebasan bersyarat karena telah berkelakuan baik. Sebagai remaja, kau luar biasa karena menjalani hukuman tanpa mengeluh."

Suara dan alisku serta-merta terangkat. "Sungguh? Aku bebas?"

Bagaimana bisa Padahal aku yakin akan dikurung di rumah sampai benar-benar pindah dari sini. Apalagi Jungkook tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal keraguan dalam pikiran Ayah ...

Ayah mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Dengan satu syarat." Antusiasmeku langsung lenyap.

"Fantastis." erangku.

"Taehyung, lebih tepat bila ini dibilang permintaan, bukan tuntutan, oke? Kau bebas. Tapi harapanku, kau akan menggunakan kebebasan itu .. secara bijaksana."

"Maksudnya?"

Lagi-lagi Ayah mendesah. "Aku tahu kau sudah cukup puas menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dengan Jungkook .."

"Aku juga berteman dengan Jin." selaku.

"Memang benar." kata Ayah. "Tapi kau punya teman-teman lain selain anggota keluarga Choi, Tae. Atau dulu kau begitu." Kami berpandang-pandangan lama sekali.

"Kapan terakhir kau ngobrol dengan Angela Weber?" tantang Ayah.

"Hari Jumat waktu makan siang." jawabku langsung.

Sebelum kepulangan Jungkook, teman-teman sekolahku sudah terbagi dalam dua kelompok. Aku menyebutnya kelompok baik vs kelompok jahat. Atau kelompok kami dan mereka. Yang masuk kelompok baik adalah Angela dan pacarnya, Ben Cheney, serta Mike Newton; mereka dengan murah hati memaafkan kelakuanku yang berubah sinting waktu Jungkook pergi. Iauren Mallory adalah sumber kejahatan di kelompok mereka, dan hampir semua temanku yang lain, termasuk teman pertamaku di Forks, Jessica, yang sepertinya tetap menjalankan agenda anti Taehyung.

Dengan kembalinya Jungkook, garis pemisah di antara kedua kubu semakin terlihat jelas. Kembalinya Jungkook membuat Mike agak menjauhiku, tapi Angela tetap setia padaku, sementara Ben ikut saja dengannya. Meski ada sikap segan alami yang dirasakan sebagian besar manusia terhadap keluarga Choi, namun dengan tenangnya Angela duduk di sebelah Jin setiap hari saat jam makan siang. Tapi setelah beberapa minggu, Angela bahkan terlihat nyaman di sana. Sulit untuk tidak terpesona pada keluarga Choi – asalkan mereka diberi kesempatan untuk bersikap memesona.

"Di luar sekolah?" tanya Ayah, menggugah perhatianku lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu siapa-siapa di luar sekolah, Dad. Aku dihukum, ingat? Dan Angela juga punya pacar. Dia selalu bersama Ben. Kalau aku benar-benar bebas." aku menambahkan dengan sikap skeptis, "mungkin kami bisa kencan ganda."

"Oke, Tapi..." Ayah ragu-ragu sejenak, "Kau dan J-Hope dulu kan akrab sekali, tapi sekarang.."

Aku langsung memotong perkataannya. "Bisa langsung ke pokok masalah, Dad? Apa persyaratan ayah sebenarnya?"

"Menurutku, tidak seharusnya kau melupakan semua temanmu hanya karena kau sudah punya pacar, Taehyung." kata Ayah tegas. "Itu tidak baik, dan kurasa hidupmu akan lebih seimbang kalau kau juga berhubungan dengan orang-orang lain. Yang terjadi bulan September waktu itu..."

Aku terkesiap.

"Well." sergah Ayah dengan, sikap defensif. "Kalau kau punya kehidupan lain di luar Jungkook, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti waktu itu."

"Jadinya akan persis seperti waktu itu."

"Mungkin, tapi mungkin juga tidak."

"Intinya?" aku mengingatkan Ayah.

"Gunakan kebebasan barumu untuk menemui teman-temanmu yang lain juga. Bersikaplah seimbang."

Aku mengangguk lambat-lambat. "Keseimbangan memang perlu. Apa aku juga diwajibkan memenuhi kuota waktu tertentu?"

Ayah mengernyitkan wajah, tapi menggeleng. "Tidak usah yang rumit-rumit, Yang penting jangan lupakan teman-temanmu ..."

Itu dilema yang sedang kuhadapi. Teman-temanku. Orang-orang yang demi keselamatan mereka sendiri, takkan bisa kutemui lagi setelah lulus nanti. Jadi apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka selagi bisa? Atau memulai perpisahan sejak sekarang secara berangsur-angsur? Gentar juga aku membayangkan pilihan kedua.

"...terutama J-Hope." imbuh Ayah sebelum aku sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Itu dilema yang lebih besar lagi. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "J-Hope mungkin akan ... sulit."

"Keluarga Black sudah seperti keluarga kira sendiri, Tae." kata Ayah, nadanya kembali tegas dan kebapakan. "Dan selama ini J-Hope sudah menjadi teman yang sangat, sangat baik bagimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Memangnya kau tidak kangen sama sekali padanya?" tanya Ayah, frustrasi.

Tenggorokanku mendadak bagai tersumbat; aku harus menelan dua kali sebelum menjawab. "Ya, aku kangen padanya." aku mengakui, tetap menunduk. "Aku kangen sekali padanya."

"Jadi, apa sulitnya?"

Aku tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya. Tak seharusnya orang-orang normal – manusia biasa seperti aku dan Ayah– mengetahui tentang dunia rahasia yang penuh mitos dan monster yang diam-diam ada di sekitar kami. Aku kenal benar dunia itu dan akibatnya aku terlibat masalah yang tidak kecil. Aku tak ingin Ayah terlibat dalam masalah yang sama.

"Dengan J-Hope ada sedikit... konflik." kataku lambat-lambat. "Konflik soal persahabatan itu sendiri, maksudku. Persahabatan tampaknya tidak cukup bagi J-Hope."

Aku menyodorkan alasan berdasarkan detail-detail yang meskipun benar tapi tidak signifikan, nyaris tidak krusial dibandingkan fakta bahwa kawanan werewolf. J-Hope sangat membenci keluarga vampir Jungkook – dan dengan demikian membenciku juga, karena aku benar-benar ingin bergabung dengan keluarga itu. Itu bukan masalah yang bisa dibereskan hanya dengan mengirim pesan, apalagi J-Hope tidak mau menerima teleponku. Tapi rencanaku untuk bertemu langsung si werewolf ternyata tidak disetujui para vampir.

"Apa Jungkook tidak bisa bersaing secara sehat?" suara Ayah terdengar sarkatis sekarang.

Kulayangkan pandangan sengit padanya. "Tidak ada persaingan kok."

"Kau melukai perasaannya, menghindarinya seperti ini, Dia lebih suka menjadi teman daripada tidak menjadi apa-apa."

Oh, jadi sekarang aku yang menghindari dia?

"Aku sangat yakin Hopie tidak mau, menjadi teman sama sekali." Kata-kata itu membakar mulutku. "Omong-omong, dari mana Dad mendapat pikiran seperti itu?"

Sekarang Ayah tampak malu. "Yah, dari omong-omong dengan Billy hari ini tadi..."

"Dad dan Billy bergosip seperti perempuan tua." keluhku, menusukkan garpu dengan ganas ke gumpalan spagetiku.

"Billy khawatir memikirkan J-Hope." kata Ayah. "J-Hope sedang mengalami masa sulit sekarang... Dia depresi."

Aku meringis, namun tetap mengarahkan mataku ke piring.

"Dan dulu kau selalu terlihat sangat bahagia sehabis bertemu J-Hope." Ayah mengembuskan napas.

"Aku bahagia sekarang." geramku garang dari sela-sela gigi. Kontrasnya pernyataanku dengan nada suaraku memecah ketegangan. Tawa Ayah meledak dan aku ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Oke, oke." aku setuju. "Seimbang."

"Dan J-Hope." desak Ayah.

"Akan kucoba."

"Bagus. Temukan keseimbangan itu, Taehyung. Dan, oh ya, kau dapat surat." kara Ayah, berlagak lupa. "Kutaruh di dekat kompor."

Aku bergeming, pikiranku kusut memikirkan J-Hope. Paling-paling kiriman brosur promosi dan semacamnya; kemarin aku baru mendapat kiriman paket dari ibuku, jadi tidak ada kiriman lain yang kutunggu. Ayah mendorong kursinya menjauhi meja, lalu berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia membawa piringnya ke bak cuci, tapi sebelum menyalakan keran untuk membilasnya, berhenti sebentar untuk melemparkan amplop tebal itu ke arahku. Amplop itu meluncur melintasi meja makan dan membentur sikuku.

"Eh, terima kasih." gumamku, bingung melihat sikap Ayah yang begitu gigih ingin agar aku segera membuka surat ini. Baru kemudian kulihat alamat pengirimnya – University of Alaska Southeast. "Cepat juga. Padahal kupikir batas waktunya sudah lewat."

Ayah terkekeh. Aku membalik amplop lalu mendongak dan menatap Ayah dengan garang. "Kok sudah dibuka?"

"Aku penasaran."

"Aku syok, Sherrif. Itu kejahatan serius."

"Oh, baca sajalah."

Kukeluarkan surat itu dari amplop beserta jadwal kuliah yang terlipat.

"Selamat." kara Ayah sebelum aku sempat membaca isinya. "Surat penerimaanmu yang pertama."

"Terima kasih, Dad."

"Kira harus membicarakan masalah uang kuliah. Aku punya sedikit tabungan..."

"Hei, hei, tidak usah, Aku tidak mau menyentuh uang pensiunmu, Dad. Aku kan sudah punya dana kuliah." Yang masih tersisa dari dana kuliah – dan jumlah awalnya memang tidak seberapa.

Kening Ayah berkerut. "Beberapa universitas menetapkan uang masuk yang lumayan mahal, Tae. Aku ingin membantu. Kau tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke Alaska hanya karena di sana biayanya lebih murah."

Bukan karena lebih murah, sama sekali bukan. Tapi karena jaraknya sangat jauh, dan karena Juneau memiliki jumlah hari mendung rata-rata 321 hari dalam setahun. Yang pertama adalah persyaratanku, yang kedua persyaratan Jungkook.

"Uangku cukup kok. lagi pula banyak bantuan keuangan yang tersedia. Jadi mudah saja mendapat pinjaman."

Mudah-mudahan gertakanku mempan. Soalnya aku belum benar-benar mencari tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Jadi..." Ayah memulai, tapi kemudian mengerucutkan bibir dan membuang muka.

"Jadi apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya..." Keningnya berkerut. "Aku hanya ingin tahu ... apa rencana Jungkook untuk tahun depan?"

"Oh."

"Well?"

Tiga ketukan cepat di pintu menyelamatkanku. Ayah memutar bola matanya dan aku melompat berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seruku sementara Ayah menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti, "Pergi sana". Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan berlari membukakan pintu bagi Jungkook.

Kurenggut pintu hingga terbuka dan kulihat ia berdiri di sana. Waktu tidak membuatku kebal terhadap kesempurnaan wajahnya, dan aku yakin tidak akan pernah menganggap sepele aspek apa pun yang ada dalam dirinya. Mataku menyusuri garis-garis wajahnya yang putih: rahang perseginya yang kokoh, lekuk bibir penuhnya yang lembut, bibir itu sekarang menekuk membentuk senyuman, garis hidungnya yang lurus, tulang pipinya yang tajam mencuat, dahinya yang mulus seperti marmer-agak tersembunyi dibalik rambut tembaga yang gelap akibat hujan ...

Aku sengaja menyisakan matanya untuk kulihat terakhir, tahu saat aku menatapnya nanti, besar kemungkinan pikiranku akan melantur sejenak. Mata itu lebar, hangat seperti emas cair, dan dibingkai bulu mata hitam tebal. Menatap matanya selalu membuatku merasa luar biasa, seolah-olah tulangku berubah jadi spons. Kepalaku juga sedikit ringan, tapi bisa jadi itu karena aku lupa menarik napas. lagi.

Kuraih tangannya, dan mendesah ketika jari-jarinya yang dingin menggenggam tanganku. Sentuhannya membawa kelegaan yang sangat aneh – seolah-olah tadi aku merasa kesakitan dan perasaan sakit itu mendadak lenyap.

"Hai," Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar sapaanku yang anti klimaks.

Jungkook mengangkat tangan kami yang saling bertaut dan membelai pipiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bagaimana soremu?"

"Lamban."

"Begitu juga aku." Jungkook menarik pergelangan tanganku ke wajahnya, tangan kami masih bertaut. Matanya terpejam sementara hidungnya menjalari kulit tanganku, dan ia, tersenyum lembut tanpa membuka mata. Menikmati hidangan tapi menolak anggurnya, begitu Jungkook pernah mengistilahkan. Aku tahu bau darahku – jauh lebih manis baginya dibandingkan darah manusia lain, benar-benar seperti anggur disandingkan dengan air bagi pencandu alcohol, membuatnya tersiksa dahaga luar biasa.

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menjauhinya lagi sesering dulu. Samar-samar aku hanya bisa membayangkan betapa luar biasa usaha Jungkook menahan diri di balik tindakan yang sederhana ini. Lalu aku mendengar langkah-langkah Ayah mendekat, mengentak-entak seolah ingin menunjukkan perasaan tidak sukanya pada tamu kami. Mata Jungkook langsung terbuka dan ia membiarkan tangan kami jatuh, tapi tetap saling bertaut.

"Selamat malam, sir." Jungkook selalu bersikap sangat sopan, walaupun Ayah tak pantas mendapat perlakuan sebaik itu.

Ayah menjawab dengan geraman, lalu berdiri di sana sambil bersedekap. Belakangan ia benar-benar ekstrem menjalankan peran sebagai orangtua yang mengawasi gerak-gerik anaknya.

"Aku membawa beberapa formulir pendaftaran lagi," kata Jungkook sambil mengacungkan amplop manila yang tampak menggembung. Di kelingkingnya melingkar sebaris prangko. Aku mengerang. Memangnya masih ada kampus yang membuka pendaftaran dan ia belum memaksaku mendaftar ke sana? Dan bagaimana ia bisa menemukan kampus-kampus yang masih membuka pendaftaran? Padahal sekarang sudah sangat terlambat.

Jungkook tersenyum seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku, pasti karena ekspresiku menyiratkan keheranan. "Ada beberapa kampus yang masih membuka pendaftaran. Beberapa lagi bersedia memberi pengecualian."

Aku hanya bisa membayangkan motivasi di balik pengecualian semacam itu. Serta jumlah uang yang terlibat. Jungkook tertawa melihat ekspresiku.

"Bagaimana, setuju?" tanyanya, menyeretku ke meja dapur.

Ayah mendengus dan menguntit di belakang, walaupun tentu saja dia tak bisa memprotes aktivitas malam ini. Setiap hari ia merongrongku untuk segera mengambil keputusan hendak kuliah di mana. Aku cepat-cepat membereskan meja sementara Jungkook menyiapkan setumpuk formulir yang kelihatannya menyeramkan. Ketika aku memindahkan Wuthering Heights ke konter dapur, Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis. Aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi Ayah sudah menyela sebelum Jungkook bisa berkomentar.

"Omong-omong soal pendaftaran kuliah, Jungkook," kata Ayah, nadanya bahkan terdengar lebih masam lagi. Selama ini ia berusaha menghindar bicara langsung kepada Jungkook, dan saat harus melakukannya, hal itu semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya yang memang sudah jelek.

"Taehyung dan aku baru saja membicarakan masalah tahun depan. Kau sudah memutuskan mau kuliah di mana?"

Jungkook menengadah dan tersenyum kepada Ayah, nadanya bersahabat, "Belum. Aku sudah diterima di beberapa universitas, tapi aku masih menimbang-nimbang..."

"Kau sudah diterima di mana saja?" desak Ayah.

"Syracuse... Harvard... Dartmouth... dan hari ini aku mendapat kepastian diterima di University of Alaska Southeast dan dari Seoul National University." Jungkook agak memiringkan wajahnya supaya bias mengedipkan mata padaku. Aku menahan tawa.

"Harvard? Dartmouth?" gumam Ayah, tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagumannya. "Well, itu sangat... hebat sekali. Yeah, tapi University of Alaska... kau tentu tak mungkin mempertimbangkan untuk kuliah di sana kalau bisa kuliah di kampus-kampus Ivy League, kan? Maksudku, ayahmu pasti ingin kau kuliah di sana... atau di Korea? Keluarga kalian berasal dari sana.."

"Ayah selalu setuju apa pun pilihanku," kata Jungkook pada Ayah kalem.

"Hmph."

"Tahu tidak, Jungkook?" seruku ceria, sok lugu.

"Apa, Tae?"

Aku menuding amplop tebal di konter, "Aku juga baru mendapat kepastian diterima di University of Alaska."

"Selamat!" Jungkook nyengir. "Kebetulan sekali."

Mata Ayah menyipit sementara ia bergantian memelototi kami. "Terserahlah," gerutunya sejurus kemudian, "Aku mau nonton pertandingan dulu, Tae. Setengah sepuluh." Itu pesan yang selalu ia lontarkan sebelum meninggalkan aku bersama Jungkook.

"Eh, Dad? Masih ingat kan pembicaraan kita tadi mengenai kebebasanku .. .?"

Ayah mendesah. "Benar, Oke, sepuluh tiga puluh. Kau masih punya jam malam pada malam sekolah."

"Taehyung sudah tidak dihukum lagi?" tanya Jungkook.

Walaupun aku tahu ia tidak benar-benar terkejut, namun aku tak bisa mendeteksi nada pura-pura dalam suaranya yang mendadak girang.

"Dengan syarat tertentu," koreksi Ayah dengan gigi terkatup rapat. "Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Aku mengerutkan kening pada ayahku, tapi ia tidak melihat.

"Senang saja mengetahuinya," kata Jungkook. "Jin sudah tak sabar ingin ditemani shopping, dan aku yakin Taehyung pasti sudah ingin sekali melihat lampu-lampu kota." Jungkook tersenyum padaku.

Tapi Ayah meraung, "Tidak!" dan wajahnya berubah ungu.

"Dad! Memangnya kenapa?"

Ayah berusaha keras menggerakkan rahangnya yang terkatup rapat. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi ke Seattle sekarang-sekarang ini."

"Hah?"

"Aku kan sudah cerita tentang berita di koran itu – ada geng yang membunuh banyak orang di Seattle, jadi aku tidak mau kau pergi ke sana, oke?"

Kuputar bola mataku, "Dad, lebih besar kemungkinan aku disambar petir daripada jadi korban pembunuhan massal di Seattle-"

"Tidak, tenanglah sir." sela Jungkook, memotong perkataanku. "Maksudku bukan ke Seattle. Yang aku maksud sebenarnya Portland. Aku tidak akan mengajak Taehyung ke Seattle. Tentu saja tidak."

Kutatap Jungkook dengan sikap tidak percaya, tapi ia mengambil koran Ayah dan langsung membaca berita dihalaman depan dengan tekun. Ia pasti berusaha mengambil hati ayahku. Tak mungkin nyawaku terancam segerombolan manusia paling berbahaya sekalipun saat aku bersama Jin atau Jungkook. Pikiran itu benar-benar menggelikan.

Upayanya berhasil, Ayah menatap Jungkook sedetik, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah." Ia menghambur ke ruang tamu, agak terburu-buru sekarang – mungkin karena tak ingin ketinggalan awal pertandingan.

Aku menunggu sampai TV menyala, supaya Ayah tak bisa mendengar suaraku.

"Apa..." aku mulai bertanya.

"Tunggu sebentar," tukas Jungkook tanpa mengangkat wajah dari koran. Matanya tetap tertuju ke koran sementara tangannya menyorongkan formulir pendaftaran pertama ke seberang meja.

"Kurasa kau bisa mendaur ulang esai-esaimu untuk yang satu ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sama."

Ayah pasti masih mendengar. Aku mendesah dan mulai mengisi informasi yang itu-itu lagi: nama, alamat, nomor jaminan sosial... Beberapa menit kemudian aku mendongak, tapi Jungkook sekarang malah tercenung memandang jendela. Ketika menunduk lagi menghadapi kertas, untuk pertama kali aku melihat nama universitasnya. Aku mendengus dan menyingkirkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Taehyung?"

"Yang benar saja, Jungkook. Dartmouth?"

Jungkook memungut formulir yang kusingkirkan itu dan meletakkannya kembali pelan-pelan di hadapanku. "Kupikir kau pasti akan menyukai New Hampshire," katanya. "Ada kuliah malam yang cukup lengkap untukku, dan didekatnya ada hutan yang cukup dekat untuk hiking. Banyak hewan liarnya."

Ia menyunggingkan senyum miring yang ia tahu pasti bakal meluluhkan hatiku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam melalui hidung.

"Kau bisa mengembalikan uangku, kalau itu membuatmu senang," janji Jungkook. "Kalau mau, aku juga bisa mengenakan bunga."

"Aku pasti tak bisa masuk tanpa sogokan dalam jumlah besar. Atau itu bagian dari pinjamanmu? Gedung perpustakaan baru bernama Choi? Ugh. Kenapa kita mesti mendiskusikan hal ini lagi?"

"Bisa tolong isi saja formulirnya, Tae? Tidak ada salahnya kan mendaftar."

Daguku mengeras. "Tahukah kau? Kupikir sebaiknya tidak usah saja." Tanganku terulur hendak meraih kertas-kertas itu, berniat meremasnya untuk kemudian kulempar ke keranjang sampah, tapi kertas-kertas itu sudah lenyap. Kupandangi meja yang kosong itu sesaat, kemudian Jungkook. Kelihatannya ia tadi tidak bergerak sama sekali, tapi formulirnya sekarang mungkin sudah tersimpan rapi dalam jaketnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" runtutku,

"Aku bisa membuat tanda tanganmu lebih baik daripada kau sendiri. Kau juga sudah membuat esainya."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," Aku berbisik, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Ayah tidak benar-benar asyik nonton pertandingan. "Aku toh tidak perlu mendaftar ke tempat lain. Aku sudah diterima di Alaska. Uangku nyaris cukup untuk menutup biaya kuliah semester pertama. Itu kan alibi yang bagus sekali. Tidak perlu membuang-buang uang, tak peduli uang siapa itu."

Ekspresi sedih membuat wajah Jungkook tegang. "Taehyung..."

"Sudahlah. Aku setuju bahwa aku perlu melakukan semua ini demi Ayah, tapi kita sama-sama tahu kondisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk kuliah musim gugur nanti. Tidak mungkin bagiku berdekatan dengan manusia."

Pengetahuanku mengenai tahun-tahun pertama sebagai vampir baru masih belum jelas. Jungkook tak pernah menjelaskan secara mendetail – itu bukan topik favoritnya – tapi aku tahu itu pasti berat. Pengendalian diri ternyata hanya bisa didapat dengan latihan. Tak mungkin aku mengikuti kuliah kecuali kuliah jarak jauh.

"Kupikir waktunya masih belum diputuskan," Jungkook mengingatkan dengan lembut. "Kau bisa menikmati satu-dua semester masa kuliah. Ada banyak pengalaman manusia yang belum pernah kau rasakan."

"Sesudahnya kan bisa."

"Sesudahnya berarti bukan lagi pengalaman manusia. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua, Taehyung."

Aku mendesah, "Kau harus bijaksana menentukan waktunya, Jungkook. Terlalu berbahaya untuk bermain-main."

"Belum ada bahaya apa-apa," ia berkeras.

Kupeloroti dia. Belum ada bahaya? Oh, tentu saja. Yang ada hanya vampir sadis yang berusaha membalaskan dendam kematian pasangannya dengan membunuhku, lebih disukai bila menggunakan metode yang lamban dan menyiksa. Siapa yang mengkhawatirkan Victoria? Dan, oh ya, keluarga Volturi, yang ngotot menginginkan jantungku berhenti berdetak, bagaimanapun caranya, secepatnya, karena manusia tak seharusnya tahu mereka ada.

Yang benar saja. Tidak ada alasan sama sekali untuk panik? Meskipun Jin terus memantau keadaan, sungguh gila untuk mengambil risiko. Lagipula aku sudah memenangkan argumen ini. Tanggal transformasiku untuk sementara ditetapkan tak lama setelah lulus SMA, yang berarti tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Perutku mendadak mulas saat menyadari betapa sedikit waktu yang tersisa. Tentu saja perubahan ini perlu, tapi aku sangat prihatin memikirkan Ayah yang duduk di ruangan lain, menikmati pertandingan di TV; seperti malam-malam lain. Juga ibuku, yang jauh di Florida, yang masih memohon-mohon agar aku mau melewatkan musim panas di pantai bersama dia dan suami barunya.

Dan J-Hope, yang, tidak seperti kedua orangtuaku, tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi bila nanti aku menghilang dengan alasan pergi kuliah di kota lain yang sangat jauh. Bahkan seandainya orangtuaku tidak curiga untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan seandainya aku bisa menunda kepulangan dengan alasan biaya perjalanan yang mahal atau kesibukan belajar atau karena sakit. J-Hope tahu hal sebenarnya. Sejenak, kesedihan karena J-Hope akan menganggapku menjijikkan mengalahkan kesedihanku yang lain.

"Taehyung," gumam Jungkook, wajahnya menekuk saat membaca kesedihan di wajahku. "Tidak perlu buru-buru. Aku takkan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu. Ambil waktu sebanyak yang kau butuhkan."

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat," bisikku, tersenyum lemah, mencoba bergurau. "Aku juga ingin jadi monster."

Rahang Jungkook terkatup rapat; ia berbicara dari sela-sela giginya. "Kau tidak mengerti yang kau katakan."

Dengan kasar ia melempar koran lembap itu ke meja di antara kami. Jarinya menuding kasar judul berita di halaman depan 'ANGKA KEMATIAN MENINGKAT POLISI MENGKHAWATIRKAN AKTIVITAS GENG'.

"Memang apa hubungannya?"

"Monster bukanlah lelucon, Tae."

Kutatap judul berita itu lagi, kemudian beralih ke ekspresi wajahnya yang keras. "Jadi ... jadi ini perbuatan vampir?" bisikku.

Jungkook tersenyum sinis. Suaranya rendah dan dingin.

"Kau akan terkejut Tae, kalau tahu betapa seringnya kaumku menjadi penyebab berbagai peristiwa mengerikan disurat kabar manusiamu. Mudah saja mengenalinya, kalau kau tahu apa yang dicari. Informasi yang ada di sini mengindikasikan ada vampir yang baru lahir berkeliaran di Seattle. Haus darah, liar, tak terkendali. Sama seperti kami semua dulu."

Aku menunduk memandangi koran itu lagi, menghindari matanya.

"Sudah beberapa minggu ini kami terus memonitor situasi. Semua tanda-tandanya ada – hilang tanpa jejak, selalu pada malam hari, mayat-mayat yang dibuang begitu saja, tak adanya bukti lain... Ya, jelas seorang vampir yang masih sangat baru. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang bertanggung jawab terhadap si neo-phyte..." Jungkook menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Well, itu bukan persoalan kami. Kami bahkan tidak akan memerhatikan situasi ini seandainya kejadiannya di tempat lain yang jauh dari sini. Seperti sudah kukatakan tadi, ini terjadi setiap saat. Keberadaan monster pasti akan menimbulkan konsekuensi mengerikan."

Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat nama-nama yang tercantum di koran, tapi nama-nama itu tampak mencolok dibandingkan tulisan-tulisan lain, seolah-olah dicetak tebal. Lima orang yang hidupnya berakhir, yang keluarga-keluarganya sedang berduka. Sulit menganggapnya sebagai pembunuhan biasa. Orang-orang yang mempunyai orangtua, anak, teman, hewan peliharaan, pekerjaan, harapan, cita-cita, kenangan, dan masa depan ...

"Aku tidak akan jadi seperti itu," bisikku, setengahnya ditujukan pada diri sendiri. "Kau tidak akan jadi seperti itu. Kita akan tinggal di Antartika."

Jungkook mendengus, memecahkan ketegangan.

"Penguin. Bagus sekali."

Aku tertawa lemah. dan menyingkirkan koran dari meja supaya tidak lagi melihat nama-nama para korban, benda itu membentur lantai linoleum dengan suara berdebum. Tentu saja Jungkook mempertimbangkan kemungkinan berburu. Ia dan keluarganya yang "vegetarian", lebih menyukai rasa predator-predator besar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

"Alaska, kalau begitu, seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Hanya saja di tempat lain yang lebih terpencil lagi dibandingkan Juneau – yang banyak beruang grizzly-nya."

"Itu lebih baik lagi." ujar Jungkook. "Di sana juga ada beruang kutub. Ganas sekali. Dan serigala di sana juga besar-besar."

Mulutku ternganga lebar dan napasku terkesiap dengan suara keras.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook. Sebelum aku sempat pulih dari raut bingung di wajah Jungkook lenyap dan sekujur tubuhnya seolah mengeras. "Oh, Lupakan serigala kalau begitu, bila kau tidak bisa menerimanya." Nadanya kaku, formal, bahunya tegang.

"Dia dulu sahabatku, Jungkook," gumamku. Sakit rasanya mengatakan 'dulu'. "Tentu saja aku tidak terima."

"Maafkan kesembronoanku," katanya, masih dengan sikap sangat formal. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyarankan itu."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Kupandangi kedua tanganku yang mengepal di meja.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian jari Jungkook yang dingin menyentuh bagian bawah daguku, menengadahkan wajahku. Ekspresinya jauh lebih lembut sekarang.

"Maaf. Sungguh."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu tidak sama, Seharusnya aku tidak bereaksi seperti itu . Hanya saja... well, aku memikirkan J-Hope sebelum kau datang tadi." Aku ragu-ragu.

Mata Jungkook yang cokelat kekuningan berubah agak gelap setiap kali aku menyebut nama J-Hope. Melihat itu nada suaraku berubah memohon.

"Kata Ayah, Hopie sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit. Dia sedih sekarang, dan ... itu salahku." Aku seolah tidak peduli dengan raut wajah Jungkook yang tidak suka karena aku memanggil J-Hope seperti itu.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, Taehyung." Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku perlu memperbaikinya, Jungkook. Aku berutang budi padanya. lagipula, itu salah satu syarat yang diajukan Ayah."

Wajah Jungkook berubah sementara aku bicara, kembali mengeras, seperti patung.

"Kau tahu kau tak boleh berada di sekitar werewolf tanpa perlindungan Tae, dan kami akan dianggap .melanggar kesepakatan bila memasuki tanah mereka. Memangnya kau mau terjadi perang?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, tak ada gunanya membicarakan masalah ini lebih jauh lagi." Jungkook menjatuhkan tangannya dan berpaling, mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Matanya terpaku pada sesuatu di belakangku, dan ia tersenyum, meski matanya tetap was-was.

"Aku senang Charlie memutuskan mengizinkanmu keluar. Sungguh menyedihkan, kau benar-benar harus pergi ke toko buku. Aku tak percaya kau membaca Wuthering Heights lagi. Memangnya kau belum hafal luar kepala sekarang?"

"Tidak semua orang mempunyai ingatan fotografis," tukasku pendek.

"Ingatan fotografis atau bukan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyukai buku itu. Karakter-karakternya adalah orang-orang menyebalkan yang saling menghancurkan hidup yang lain. Entah bagaimana ceritanya sampai Heathcliff dan Cathy disejajarkan dengan pasangan-pasangan seperti Romeo dan Juliet atau Elizabeth Bennet dan Mr. Darcy. Itu bukan kisah cinta, tapi kisah benci."

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tak suka novel-novel klasik," balasku.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak terkesan dengan yang antik-antik." Jungkook tersenyum, puas karena berhasil mengalihkan pikiranku. "Jujur saja, kenapa kau sampai membacanya berulang kali?"

Kini matanya hidup oleh rasa tertarik yang nyata, berusaha menguraikan belitan pikiranku yang kusut. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja untuk merengkuh wajahku.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Keingintahuannya yang tulus membuatku tak berdaya.

"Entahlah," jawabku, dengan panik berusaha memfokuskan pikiran sementara tatapannya tanpa sengaja mengacau-balaukan pikiranku. "Mungkin karena ada unsur yang tidak bisa dihindari di dalamnya. Betapa tak ada satu hal pun bisa memisahkan mereka – tidak keegoisan Cathy, atau kekejaman Heathcliff, atau bahkan kematian, pada akhirnya..."

Wajah Jungkook tampak merenung saat mempertimbangkan kata-kataku.

"Aku tetap berpendapat ceritanya bisa lebih bagus seandainya salah seorang saja diantara mereka memiliki kelebihan."

"Menurutku justru itulah intinya," sergahku tidak setuju. "Cinta mereka adalah satu,satunya kelebihan yang mereka miliki."

"Kuharap kau lebih punya akal sehat – tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang begitu ... kejam."

"Sekarang sudah agak terlambat bagiku untuk khawatir kepada siapa aku jatuh cinta," tukasku. "Tapi walau tanpa peringatan sekalipun, sepertinya aku baik-baik saja."

Jungkook tertawa tenang. "Aku senang kau berpendapat begitu."

"Well, mudah-mudahan kau cukup pintar untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang yang begitu egois. Catherine-lah yang menjadi sumber segala masalah, bukan Heathcliff."

"Aku akan waspada," janjinya.

Aku mendesah. Jungkook benar-benar pandai mengalihkan pikiran. Kuletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya yang memegang wajahku. "Aku harus menemui J-Hope."

Mata Jungkook terpejam. "Tidak."

"Tidak berbahaya sama sekali," kataku, memohon-mohon lagi. "Dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktu seharian di La Push bersama mereka semua, dan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

 _Tapi aku terpeleset_ suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, karena saat itu aku sadar itu bohong. Tidak benar tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sepotong kenangan berkelebat dalam ingatanku – seekor serigala abu-abu besar merunduk, siap menerkam, menyeringai memamerkan gigi-giginya yang menyerupai belati padaku – dan telapak tanganku berkeringat saat terkenang lagi kepanikanku waktu itu.

Jungkook mendengar detak jantungku yang mendadak cepat dan mengangguk, seolah-olah aku mengakui kebohonganku dengan suara lantang.

"Werewolf tidak stabil. Terkadang orang-orang di dekat mereka terluka. Bahkan ada yang sampai meninggal."

Aku ingin membantah, tapi bayangan lain membuatku urung menyanggah. Dalam benakku aku melihat wajah Emily Young yang tadinya cantik, tapi sekarang hancur akibat tiga bekas luka berwarna gelap yang melintang dari sudut mata kanan hingga ke sisi kiri mulur, membuat wajahnya seperti merengut miring selama-lamanya. Jungkook menunggu, ekspresinya muram namun penuh kemenangan, sampai aku bisa menemukan suaraku lagi.

"Kau tidak kenal mereka," bisikku.

"Aku kenal mereka lebih baik daripada yang kau kira, Taehyung. Aku ada di sini saat peristiwa itu terakhir kali terjadi."

"Terakhir kali?"

"Kami mulai bersinggungan dengan para werewolf kira-kira tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu... Waktu itu kami baru mulai menetap di Hoquiam. Itu sebelum Jin dan Namjoon bergabung. Jumlah kami lebih banyak daripada mereka, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan pecahnya pertempuran seandainya bukan karena appa. Dia berhasil meyakinkan Ephraim Black bahwa hidup berdampingan itu mungkin, dan akhirnya kami melakukan gencatan senjata."

Nama kakek buyut J-Hope membuatku kaget.

"Kami menyangka keturunan werewolf berhenti di Ephraim," gumam Jungkook; kedengarannya dia seperti berbicara pada diri sendiri sekarang. "Bahwa penyimpangan genetik yang mengakibatkan transmutasi itu sudah hilang..."

Jungkook berhenti bicara dan memandangiku dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Kesialanmu tampaknya semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi. Sadarkah kau bahwa kecenderunganmu menarik segala sesuatu yang mematikan ternyata cukup kuat untuk memulihkan segerombolan anjing mutan dari ancaman kepunahan. Kalau saja kita bisa membotolkan kesialanmu, kita akan memiliki senjata pemusnah massal di tangan kita."

Kuabaikan ejekan itu, perhatianku tergugah oleh asumsi yang dilontarkan Jungkook – apakah dia serius?

"Tapi bukan aku yang memunculkan mereka. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesialanku. Werewolf muncul lagi karena vampir juga muncul kembali."

Jungkook menatapku, tubuhnya tak bergerak karena kaget.

"Kata J-Hope, keberadaan keluargamu di sini menggerakkan semuanya. Kukira kau sudah tahu..."

Matanya menyipit. "Jadi, begitukah menurut mereka?"

"Jungkook, lihat saja fakta-faktanya. Tujuh puluh tahun lalu, kalian datang ke sini, dan para werewolf muncul. Sekarang kalian kembali, dan para werewolf itu muncul lagi. Apakah menurutmu itu hanya kebetulan?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata dan tatapannya melunak.

"Appa pasti tertarik pada teori itu."

"Teori," dengusku.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, memandang ke luar jendela, ke hujan yang menderas: dalam bayanganku ia sedang memikirkan fakta bahwa kehadiran keluarganya mengubah penduduk lokal menjadi anjing-anjing raksasa.

"Menarik, tapi tidak terlalu relevan," gumamnya setelah beberapa saat, "Situasinya tetap sama."

Aku bisa menerjemahkan maksudnya dengan cukup mudah: tetap tidak boleh berteman dengan werewolf. Aku tahu aku harus bersabar menghadapi Jungkook. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa diajak bicara dengan pikiran jernih, tapi karena ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu betapa besar utang budiku pada J-Hope Black – lebih dari hidupku, dan mungkin kewarasanku juga.

Aku tidak suka membicarakan masa-masa sulit itu dengan siapa pun, terutama Jungkook. Kepergiannya waktu itu dimaksudkan untuk menyelamatkanku, berusaha menyelamatkan jiwaku. Aku tidak menganggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua hal tolol yang kulakukan selama ia tidak ada, atau kepedihan yang kuderita. Tapi Jungkook merasa dirinya bertanggung jawab. Jadi aku harus bisa menjelaskan maksudku dengan sangat hati-hati.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan mengitari meja. Jungkook membentangkan kedua lengannya menyambutku dan aku duduk di pangkuannya, meringkuk dalam pelukannya yang sedingin batu. Kupandangi tangannya sementara aku bicara.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku sebentar. Ini jauh lebih penting daripada sekadar keinginan bertemu teman lama. J-Hope sedang menderita," Suaraku bergetar mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak berusaha menolongnya – aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja sekarang, saat dia membutuhkan aku. Hanya karena dia tidak selalu menjadi manusia. Well, dia mendampingiku saat aku sendirian... sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak layak disebut sebagai manusia. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya waktu itu... Aku ragu."

Lengan Jungkook yang memelukku mengejang kaku, tinjunya mengepal, otot-ototnya menyembul.

"Seandainya J-Hope tidak membantuku, entah apa yang akan kau temukan waktu kau kembali. Aku berutang banyak padanya, Jungkook."

Aku mendongak, menatap wajahnya was-was. Kedua mata Jungkook terpejam, dagunya tegang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri karena meninggalkanmu," bisiknya.

"Tidak seandainya aku hidup sampai seratus ribu tahun sekalipun."

Kuletakkan tanganku di wajahnya yang dingin dan menunggu sampai Jungkook mendesah dan membuka mata.

"Kau hanya ingin melakukan yang benar. Dan itu pasti berhasil bila ditujukan pada orang lain yang tidak sesinting aku. Lagipula, kau ada di sini sekarang. Itu yang terpenting."

"Seandainya aku tak pernah pergi, kau tidak akan merasa perlu mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk menghibur anjing."

Aku tersentak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan J-Hope dan semua caci makinya yang merendahkan – pengisap darah, lintah, parasit... Entah mengapa kedengarannya lebih kasar dalam suara Jungkook yang selembut beledu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya dengan benar," kata Jungkook, nadanya muram, "Ini akan terdengar keji, kurasa. Tapi dulu aku pernah nyaris kehilanganmu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mengira itu telah terjadi... Aku tidak akan menolerir hal berbahaya apa pun lagi."

"Kau harus memercayai aku dalam hal ini. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Wajah Jungkook kembali sedih. "Please, Taehyung," bisiknya.

Kutatap mata emasnya yang mendadak membara itu. "Please, apa?"

"Please, demi aku. Please, berusahalah agar kau tetap aman. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kubisa, tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau mendapat sedikit bantuan darimu."

"Akan aku usahakan," gumamku.

"Tak tahukah kau betapa pentingnya kau bagiku? Kau tidak punya bayangan sama sekali betapa aku sangat mencintaimu?" Jungkook menarikku lebih erat ke dadanya yang keras, menyurukkan kepalaku di bawah dagunya.

Kutempelkan bibirku ke lehernya yang sedingin salju.

"Aku tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu," jawabku.

"Kau membandingkan sebatang pohon kecil dengan seluruh isi hutan."

Kuputar bola mataku, tapi Jungkook tak bisa melihat, "Mustahil."

Jungkook mengecup ubun-ubunku dan mendesah. "Tidak ada werewolf."

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku harus menemui J-Hope."

"Kalau begitu aku harus menghentikanmu."

Nadanya begitu yakin bahwa itu takkan jadi masalah. Aku yakin ia benar,

"Kita lihat saja nanti," aku tetap menantang. "Dia tetap temanku."

Aku bisa merasakan surat J-Hope di sakuku, seakan-akan benda itu mendadak beratnya jadi dua puluh kilo. Kata-katanya kembali terngiang dalam benakku, dan sepertinya ia sependapat dengan Jungkook – ini sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di alam nyata. Itu tidak mengubah keadaan. Maaf.

[ **TBC** ]

[]

[]

[]

Halooooooooo, gimana kabar kalian gaes?

Sehat kah? Semoga semuanya dalam keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja..

Sebulan sudah berlalu, dan i'm back with new series!

Maaf ya kalo terlalu lama ninggalin kalian.. T.T

Semoga kalian tidak melupakan aku~~

Btw, aku masih belum bisa move on sama black suit Bangtan version di jepang kemarin!

Mereka sekseh syekaliiiii~~~

Tapi, tapi, tapi, kok perasaan Yoongi jadi tambah kurus ya? Sedih aku tuh kalo dia tambah kurus, udah kecil, mungil, kurus.. T.T

Okelah back to the topic, so gaes.. ini lah series terbaru dari Twilight KookV version, yaitu Eclipse.

Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, aku ambil ceritanya dari novel yg pasti ada bedanya sama scene yang ada di film nya, ocre?

Aku baru pulang tanggal 1 mei, oleh2nya pilek! Tadi diperiksa katanya ada gejala sinuitis (bener gak sih itu nulisnya), kaget juga sekaligus takut.. sinuitis itu gak berbahaya kan? :(

Minta doa nya semoga saya baik-baik saja, flu nya cepet sembuh.. aamiin..

Udah sekian itu saja...

Maaf kalau ada typo yeeesss?

Terima kasih~~~

I lap you all~~~

[]

[]

[]

[]


	2. Chapter 2

**Eclipse**

 **-** **02** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENGHINDAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa sangat ringan saat berjalan dari kelas Bahasa Spanyol menuju kafetaria, dan itu bukan hanya karena aku menggandeng tangan orang paling sempurna di seantero planet ini, meskipun jelas itu sebagian penyebabnya. Mungkin karena tahu aku sudah selesai menjalani hukuman dan sekarang aku kembali bebas. Atau mungkin sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku. Mungkin karena atmosfer kebebasan terasa begitu kuat di seantero sekolah.

Tahun ajaran sebentar lagi berakhir dan terutama bagi murid-murid kelas tiga, kegairahan sangat kuat terasa. Kebebasan sudah begitu dekat hingga rasanya bias disentuh, bisa dirasakan. Tanda-tandanya bertebaran di mana-mana, ada begitu banyak poster dan tempelan brosur yang bersangkutan dengan tahun ajaran akhir, seperti tanggal terakhir pemesanan toga dan lain-lain.

Pesta dansa tahunan akan diselenggarakan akhir pekan mendatang, tapi aku sudah membuat Jungkook berjanji untuk tidak mengharapkanku menghadirinya. Toh aku sudah pernah merasakan pengalaman manusia yang satu itu. Tidak, pasti bukan kebebasan pribadi yang membuatku merasa ringan hari ini. Akhir tahun ajaran tidak memberiku kegembiraan seperti yang tampaknya dirasakan murid-murid lain. Sebenarnya, aku justru gugup hingga nyaris mual setiap kali memikirkannya. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Tapi memang sulit menghindari topik yang hadir dimana-mana seperti kelulusan.

"Sudah mengirim pemberitahuan, belum?" tanya Angela begitu Jungkook dan aku duduk di meja kami.

Jin dan Ben juga sudah duduk di sana, mengapit Angela. Ben asyik membaca komik, kacamatanya melorot di hidungnya yang tirus. Jin mengamati dengan saksama busanaku yang terdiri atas paduan membosankan jins dan T-shirt, caranya memandang membuatku jengah. Mungkin dia berniat memermak penampilanku lagi. Aku mendesah. Sikap cuekku terhadap penampilan bagaikan duri dalam daging bagi Jin. Seandainya kuizinkan, ia pasti dengan senang hati akan mendandaniku setiap hari seakan-akan aku boneka kertas tiga dimensi yang ukurannya sebesar manusia.

"Belum," kataku, menjawab pertanyaan Angela. "Tak ada gunanya juga. Ibu sudah tahu kapan aku lulus. Siapa lagi yang perlu kuberitahu?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Jin?"

Jin tersenyum. "Sudah beres semuanya."

"Beruntung benar kau," Angela mendesah. "Ibuku punya banyak sekali sepupu dan dia berharap aku mengirim pemberitahuan ke mereka semua, dengan tulisan tangan lagi. Bisa-bisa tanganku kapalan. Aku tak bisa menunda-nundanya lagi. Ngeri rasanya membayangkan diriku melakukannya."

"Aku bisa membantumu," aku menawarkan diri. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan tulisan tanganku yang jelek."

Ayah pasti senang. Dari sudut mata kulihat Jungkook tersenyum. Ia pasti juga senang–aku memenuhi syarat yang diajukan ayah tanpa melibatkan werewolf. Angela terlihat lega.

"Baik sekali kau. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu kapan saja kau mau."

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka akulah yang pergi ke rumahmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan – aku sudah muak dengan rumahku. Ayah mencabut hukumanku semalam." Aku tersenyum lebar saat menyampaikan kabar baik itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Angela, kilat kegembiraan terpancar dari mata cokelatnya yang selalu tenang. "Katamu waktu itu, kau bakal dihukum seumur hidup."

"Aku juga sama kagetnya denganmu. Tadinya aku yakin paling tidak aku harus selesai SMA dulu baru ayah membebaskanku."

"Well, baguslah kalau begitu, Taehyung! Kira harus pergi untuk merayakannya."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa indah kedengarannya usulanmu itu."

"Kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya Jin sambil merenung, wajahnya berseri-seri memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

Ide-ide Jin biasanya agak terlalu berlebihan bagiku dan aku bisa melihat hal itu di matanya sekarang – kecenderungan melakukan sesuatu secara berlebihan.

"Apa pun yang kau pikirkan Jin, rasa-rasanya aku tidak sebebas itu."

"Bebas ya bebas, kan?" desak Jin.

"Aku yakin masih ada batasan yang harus kutaati dalam batas-batas wilayah Amerika Serikat misalnya."

Angela dan Ben tertawa, tapi Jin meringis, tampaknya benar-benar kecewa.

"Jadi kita mau ke mana nanti malam?" tanyanya gigih.

"Tidak ke mana-mana. Begini, bagaimana kalau kita tunggu dulu beberapa hari, untuk memastikan ayahku tidak bercanda. lagi pula, ini kan malam sekolah."

"Kita rayakan akhir minggu ini kalau begitu." Mustahil bisa mengekang antusiasme Jin.

"Tentu," sahutku, berharap membuatnya puas.

Aku tahu aku takkan melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan; lebih aman pelan-pelan saja menghadapi ayah. Memberinya kesempatan melihat bahwa aku bisa dipercaya dan matang dulu sebelum minta izin melakukan apa-apa. Angela dan Jin mulai asyik mengobrolkan berbagai pilihan, Ben ikut nimbrung, menyingkirkan komiknya.

Perhatianku teralih. Kaget juga aku menyadari topic mengenai kebebasanku mendadak tak terasa memuaskan lagi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Sementara mereka masih asyik membicarakan hal-hal yang bisa dilakukan di Port Angeles atau mungkin Hoquiam, aku mulai merasa tidak puas. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menentukan dari mana kegelisahanku ini berasal. Sejak mengucapkan selamat berpisah dengan J-Hope Black di hutan dekat rumahku, aku dihantui bayangan menyedihkan yang terus-menerus mengusik pikiranku.

Bayangan itu muncul, memenuhi kepalaku dengan bayangan wajah J-Hope yang mengernyit pedih. Itu kenangan terakhirku tentang dia. Saat bayangan yang mengganggu itu muncul lagi, aku tahu benar kenapa aku merasa tidak puas dengan kebebasanku. Karena kebebasan itu belum sempurna. Tentu, aku bebas pergi kemana pun aku mau –kecuali ke La Push-, aku juga bebas melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan –kecuali bertemu J-Hope. Aku cemberut memandangi meja. Seharusnya ada jalan tengah yang memuaskan semua pihak.

"Jin? Jin!"

Suara Angela menyentakkanku dari lamunan. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Jin yang menerawang kosong. Aku mengenali ekspresi Jin itu, ekspresi yang otomatis mengirimkan sengatan panik ke sekujur tubuhku. Tatapannya yang kosong menandakan dia melihat sesuatu. Akan ada sesuatu, sesuatu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Kurasakan darah menyusut dari wajahku.

Lalu Jungkook tertawa, nadanya sangat natural dan rileks. Angela dan Ben berpaling padanya, tapi mataku tetap tertuju kepada Jin. Tiba-tiba Jin terlonjak, seperti ada yang menendang kakinya di bawah meja.

"Memangnya sekarang sudah waktunya tidur siang, Jin?" goda Jungkook.

Jin kembali menjadi dirinya. "Maaf kurasa aku melamun tadi."

"Lebih enak melamun daripada menghadapi dua jam pelajaran lagi," sergah Ben.

Jin kembali mengobrol dengan semangat lebih berapi-api dibandingkan sebelumnya – agak terlalu berlebihan. Sekali aku sempat melihatnya bersitatap dengan Jungkook, hanya sedetik, kemudian ia berpaling lagi kepada Angela sebelum ada yang sempat memerhatikan. Jungkook lebih banyak diam, tangannya memainkan seberkas rambutku. Dengan gelisah aku menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa bertanya kepada Jungkook tentang penglihatan yang didapat Jin tadi, tapi siang berlalu dengan cepat tanpa satu menit pun kesempatan untuk berduaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagiku itu aneh, hampir seperti disengaja. Sehabis makan siang Jungkook sengaja berjalan lambat-lambat mengiringi langkah Ben, mengobrol tentang tugas yang aku tahu sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Selalu ada orang lain di antara pergantian kelas, padahal biasanya kami punya waktu berduaan selama beberapa menit. Ketika bel terakhir berbunyi, Jungkook tahu-tahu mengajak Mike Newton mengobrol, berjalan bersamanya menuju lapangan parkir.

Aku membuntuti di belakang, membiarkan Jungkook menarikku. Aku mendengarkan, bingung, sementara Mike menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jungkook yang diajukan dengan nada bersahabat. Rupanya mobil Mike sedang bermasalah. Aku dibuat melongo, bukan hanya aku, tapi Mike juga. Karena dengan tiba-tiba, Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk membantu memperbaiki mobil Mike. Aku sedikit kesal, apa sebegitunya Jungkook berusaha menghindar dariku? Untungnya Mike menolak usulan Jungkook dan pergi dengan segera.

Kami berdua akhirnya menuju mobil volvo keluarga Choi, didalam sudah ada Jin yang mengoceh dengan kecepatan tinggi, seperti seorang yang sedang melakukan rap.

"Kau kan tidak terlalu paham soal mesin mobil, Jungkook. Mungkin sebaiknya kau suruh saja Suga memeriksanya malam ini, supaya kau tidak kehilangan muka kalau nanti Mike memutuskan membiarkanmu membantunya. Pasti menyenangkan melihat wajah Mike kalau Suga muncul untuk membantunya. Tapi karena Suga saat ini seharusnya berada di luar kota untuk kuliah, kurasa itu bukan ide bagus. Sayang sekali. Tapi menurutku, untuk menangani mobil Mike, kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya tidak mampu menangani mesin mobil sport Italia yang canggih-canggih itu. Omong-omong soal Italia dan mobil sport yang kucuri di sana, kau masih berutang satu Porsche kuning padaku. Aku tak yakin, apa aku sanggup menunggu sampai Natal."

Sebentar saja aku sudah berhenti mendengarkan, membiarkan suara Jin yang mencerocos jadi seperti gumaman di latar belakang sementara aku mencoba bersabar. Tampaknya Jungkook berusaha menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Baiklah. Toh sebentar lagi ia harus berduaan denganku. Tinggal tunggu waktu.

Sepertinya Jungkook juga menyadarinya. Ia menurunkan Jin di ujung jalan masuk rumah keluarga Choi, seperti biasa, walaupun kalau melihat sikapnya sejak tadi aku separuh berharap ia akan mengemudikan mobilnya sampai ke depan pintu dan mengantar Jin masuk sekalian. Begitu turun, Jin langsung melayangkan pandangan tajam padanya. Jungkook tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Sampai nanti," katanya.

Kemudian, nyaris tak kentara, ia mengangguk. Jin berbalik dan lenyap di balik pepohonan. Jungkook diam saja saat memutar mobil dan kembali ke Forks. Aku menunggu, dalam hati penasaran apakah ia akan mengungkitnya sendiri. Ternyata tidak, dan itu membuatku tegang. Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Jin saat makan siang tadi? Sesuatu yang Jungkook tak ingin kuketahui, dan aku berusaha keras memikirkan alasan kenapa ia merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Mungkin lebih baik aku menyiapkan diri sebelum bertanya. Aku tak ingin nanti ketakutan setengah mati dan membuat Jungkook mengira aku tak mampu mengatasinya, apa pun itu. Jadilah kami sama-sama berdiam diri hingga sampai dirumah.

"Malam ini tidak banyak PR," komentar Jungkook.

"Mmmm," aku mengiyakan.

"Menurutmu, aku sudah diizinkan masuk lagi?"

"Ayah tidak mengamuk waktu kau menjemputku tadi pagi."

Tapi aku yakin ayah pasti bakal langsung cemberut kalau sesampainya di rumah nanti ia mendapati Jungkook disini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membuatkan hidangan makan malam yang ekstra istimewa. Di dalam aku langsung naik ke lantai atas, dan Jungkook mengikuti. Ia duduk-duduk ditempat tidurku dan memandang keluar jendela, sepertinya tidak menyadari kegelisahanku.

Aku menyimpan tas dan menyalakan komputer. Ada email dari ibuku yang harus kubalas, dia akan panik kalau aku terlalu lama tidak membalas. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jemariku ke meja sambil menunggu komputer tuaku mendengung bangun; jemariku berlari lincah di meja, cepat dan gelisah. Kemudian jari-jari Jungkook merengkuh jari-jariku, mendiamkannya.

"Kita agak tidak sabaran ya, hari ini?" gumamnya.

Aku mendongak, berniat melontarkan komentar sarkastis, tapi wajah Jungkook ternyata lebih dekat daripada yang kuharapkan. Mata emasnya membara, hanya beberapa sentimeter jauhnya, dan hembusan napasnya sejuk menerpa bibirku yang terbuka. Aku bisa merasakan aromanya di lidahku. Aku langsung lupa komentar pedas yang akan kulontarkan tadi. Aku bahkan lupa namaku sendiri. Jungkook tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk pulih dari kaget.

Kalau kemauanku dituruti, aku akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku berciuman dengan Jungkook. Tak ada pengalaman lain dalam hidupku yang setara dengan indahnya merasakan bibir Jungkook yang dingin, sekeras marmer, tapi selalu sangat lembut, bergerak bersamaku. Kemauanku jarang dituruti. Maka aku agak terkejut saat jari-jarinya menyusup kerambutku, merengkuh wajahku kuat-kuat, Kedua lenganku mengunci di belakang lehernya, dan aku berharap kalau saja aku lebih kuat – lebih kuat untuk memenjarakannya di sini.

Satu tangan meluncur menuruni punggungku, mendekapku lebih erat lagi ke dadanya yang sekeras batu. Meski terhalang sweater, kulit Jungkook masih cukup dingin untuk membuat tubuhku gemetar merasakan getaran kegembiraan, kebahagiaan, tapi akibatnya pelukan Jungkook mulai mengendur. Aku tahu aku hanya punya waktu kira-kira tiga detik sebelum Jungkook mendesah dan dengan cekatan menjauhkan tubuhku dari tubuhnya, mengatakan kami sudah cukup mempertaruhkan nyawaku sore ini. Sebisa mungkin memanfaatkan detik-detik terakhirku berciuman dengannya, aku menempel semakin erat dengannya, menyatukan lekuk tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Ujung lidahku menyusuri lekuk bibir bawahnya; bibirnya sangat halus, seperti habis digosok.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya, dengan mudah melepaskan cengkeramanku – mungkin dia bahkan tak sadar aku sudah mengerahkan segenap kekuatanku. Jungkook terkekeh sekali, suara tawanya rendah dan parau. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang karena kedispilinan yang diterapkannya dengan begitu kaku.

"Ah, Taehyung," ia mendesah, "Aku bisa saja meminta maaf tapi aku tidak menyesal."

"Dan aku seharusnya kecewa karena kau tidak menyesal, tapi aku tidak merasa begitu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku duduk saja di tempat tidur." Aku mengembuskan napas, kepalaku sedikit pening.

"Kalau menurutmu itu perlu..."

Aku menggeleng beberapa kali, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, dan mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke komputer. Komputerku sudah panas dan mendengung sekarang. Well, mungkin lebih tepat disebut mengerang, bukan mendengung.

"Sampaikan salamku kepada ibumu."

"Tentu."

Mataku membaca cepat tulisan pada e-mail ibu, sesekali menggeleng saat membaca hal-hal konyol yang ia lakukan. Aku merasa terhibur sekaligus ngeri saat pertama kali membacanya. Sungguh khas ibuku, lupa bahwa ia mengidap fobia ketinggian dan baru ingat setelah tubuhnya dipasangi parasut serta terikat pada instruktur terjun payung. Aku merasa agak frustrasi dengan Phil, suami ibuku selama hampir dua tahun ini, karena mengizinkannya melakukan hal itu. Aku lebih bisa menjaga ibuku ketimbang dia. Aku mengenal ibuku luar dalam. Kau toh harus melepaskan mereka pada akhirnya, aku mengingatkan diri sendiri. Kau harus membiarkan mereka menjalani kehidupan sendiri...

Dengan darah masih berdesir keras di kepalaku setelah berciuman dengan Jungkook, terlintas dalam benakku kesalahan ibuku yang paling mengubah jalan hidupnya. Tolol dan romantis, ia langsung menikah begitu lulus SMA dengan laki-laki yang tidak begitu dikenalnya, lalu melahirkan aku setahun kemudian. Ia selalu berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa ia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya, bahwa aku anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya. Meski begitu ia tak henti-hentinya mencekokiku dengan nasihat bahwa orang pintar tidak menganggap pernikahan sebagai hal yang sepele. Orang-orang yang matang akan kuliah dan meniti karier dulu sebelum terlibat terlalu jauh dalam sebuah hubungan. Ibuku tahu aku takkan pernah sesembrono, seceroboh, dan sekonyol dia dulu.

Kugertakkan gigiku dan berusaha berkonsentrasi saat membalas e-mail-nya. Lalu aku sampai pada kalimat penghabisan di e-mail ibu dan teringat lagi kenapa aku menunda-nunda membalas email-nya.

 _Sudah lama kau tidak pernah cerita tentang J-Hope_ , tulisnya.

 _Apa saja kegiatannya belakangan ini?_

Pasti disuruh ayah, aku mendesah dan mengetik dengan cepat, menyisipkanjawaban di antara dua paragraf yang tidak begitu sensitif.

[ _J-Hope baik-baik saja. Sepertinya. Aku jarang bertemu_ _dengannya: belakangan dia lebih sering main dengan_ _teman_ _-_ _temannya_ _sendiri di La Push._ ]

Tersenyum-senyum kecut sendiri, aku menambahkan salam dari Jungkook, lalu mengklik tombol send. Aku tidak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook yang berdiri diam di belakangku sampai aku mematikan komputer dan mendorong kursiku menjauhi meja. Aku baru mau menegurnya karena diam-diam membaca suratku waktu aku menyadari ternyata ia tidak sedang memerhatikanku. Ia sedang mengamati kotak hitam dengan kabel melingkar-lingkar mencuat dari kotak utama yang kentara sekali tampak rusak. Sedetik kemudian baru aku mengenali benda itu sebagai stereo mobil yang dihadiahkan Jimin, Suga, dan Namjoon pada ulang tahun terakhirku dulu.

Aku sudah lupa sama sekali hadiah ulang tahun yang tersembunyi dibalik tumpukan debu yang semakin menggunung di dasar lemari itu.

"Kau apakan benda ini?" tanya Jungkook ngeri.

"Habis tidak mau dilepas dari dasbor."

"Jadi kau merasa perlu menyiksanya?"

"Aku kan tidak pandai menggunakan peralatan. Aku tidak sengaja melukainya."

Jungkook menggeleng, berlagak sedih seolah-olah menyaksikan tragedi. "Kau membunuhnya."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Oh, well."

"Mereka pasti sakit hati kalau melihat ini," kata Jungkook. "Kurasa ada baiknya selama ini kau dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah. Aku harus memasang stereo lain sebelum mereka menyadarinya."

" _Gomawo_ , tapi aku tidak butuh stereo canggih."

"Aku menggantinya bukan demi kau." Aku mendesah.

"Ternyata kau tidak banyak memanfaatkan hadiah-hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun lalu," kata Jungkook kesal.

Tiba-tiba ia mengipasi dirinya dengan kertas persegi kaku. Aku tidak menyahut, takut suaraku bakal gemetar. Ulang tahun kedelapan belas yang menimbulkan malapetaka –dengan segala konsekuensinya– bukanlah peristiwa yang ingin kuingat-ingat, dan aku kaget Jungkook menyinggungnya. Padahal ia bahkan lebih sensitif mengenainya dibanding aku.

"Sadarkah kau, sebentar lagi masa berlakunya akan habis?" tanyanya, menyodorkan kertas itu kepadaku.

Ternyata itu hadiah lain –voucher tiket pesawat yang dihadiahkan Kyuhyun dan dokter Choi untukku agar aku bisa mengunjungi ibu di Florida. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menjawab datar,

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku malah lupa sama sekali."

Ekspresi Jungkook tampak ceria dan positif tak ada secercah pun jejak emosi dalam suaranya saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Well, kita masih punya sedikit waktu. Hukumanmu sudah dicabut... dan kita tidak punya rencana apa-apa akhir minggu ini, karena kau menolak pergi ke prom bersamaku." Jungkook tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak kira rayakan saja kebebasanmu dengan cara ini?"

Aku terkesiap. "Dengan pergi ke Florida?"

"Katamu tadi, asal masih dalam batas-batas Negara Amerika Serikat, kau dibolehkan."

Kupelototi dia, curiga, berusaha memahami dari mana ide ini berasal.

"Well?" desak Jungkook. "Kita akan pergi menemui ibumu atau tidak?"

"Ayah pasti tidak akan mengizinkan."

"Ayahmu tidak bisa melarangmu mengunjungi ibumu. Ibumu kan masih memiliki hak asuh utama."

"Tidak ada yang memiliki hak asuh atasku. Aku sudah dewasa."

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum ceria. "Tepat sekali."

Aku memikirkannya sesaat sebelum memutuskan perjalanan itu tidak sebanding dengan keributan yang akan ditimbulkan. Ayah pasti bakal sangat marah –bukan karena aku akan mengunjungi ibu, tapi karena aku pergi bersama Jungkook. Bisa-bisa ayah akan mendiamkan aku berbulan-bulan, dan mungkin aku bakal dihukum lagi. Jauh lebih bijaksana untuk tidak mengungkitnya sama sekali. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi, sebagai hadiah kelulusan atau semacamnya.

Tapi bayangan bertemu ibuku sekarang, bukan beberapa minggu dari sekarang, sungguh menggiurkan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu ibu. Dan lebih lama lagi aku tidak bertemu dengannya dalam suasana menyenangkan. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dia di Phoenix, aku terkapar diranjang rumah sakit. Terakhir kali dia datang ke sini, bisa dibilang aku seperti mayat hidup. Benar-benar bukan kenangan menyenangkan.

Dan mungkin, kalau ibu melihat betapa bahagianya aku bersama Jungkook, dia akan menyuruh ayah rileks sedikit. Jungkook mengamati wajahku sementara aku menimbang-nimbang. Aku mendesah.

"Jangan akhir minggu ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan ayah. Padahal dia baru saja memaafkan aku."

Alis Jungkook bertaut, "Menurutku akhir minggu ini justru pas sekali."

Aku menggeleng. "Lain kali saja."

"Bukan kau satu-satunya yang terperangkap di rumah ini, tahu."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya padaku. Kecurigaanku kembali muncul. Tidak biasanya Jungkook bersikap seperti ini. Selama ini ia sangat tidak egois.

"Kau bisa pergi ke mana pun kau mau." Tandasku.

"Dunia luar tidak menarik bagiku kalau tanpa kau."

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar pernyataannya yang hiperbolis.

"Aku serius," sergah Jungkook.

"Pelan-pelan saja dulu, oke? Misalnya, kita mulai dengan nonton film dulu di Port Angeles..."

Jungkook mengerang. "Sudahlah. Nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi."

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu.

"Oke, kalau begitu, topik baru," tukasku.

Aku sudah hampir melupakan kekhawatiranku siang tadi – itukah sebabnya Jungkook ngotot ingin kami pergi?

"Apa yang dilihat Jin saat makan siang tadi?"

Ekspresi Jungkook tetap tenang, matanya hanya sedikit mengeras.

"Beberapa kali dia melihat Namjoon ditempat aneh, di daerah barat daya sana, kalau tidak salah menurut Jin, dekat tempat mantan... keluarganya. Tapi Namjoon sendiri tidak berniat kembali ke sana." Jungkook mendesah. "Itu membuat Jin khawatir."

"Oh." Ternyata sama sekali tidak seperti dugaanku. Tapi tentu saja masuk akal bila Jin mengawasi masa depan Namjoon. Namjoon belahan jiwanya, pasangan sejatinya, walaupun mereka tidak se-flamboyan Suga dan Jimin dalam berhubungan.

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak sadar kau ternyata memerhatikan," dalih Jungkook. "Bagaimanapun, mungkin itu tidak penting."

Menyedihkan, bagaimana imajinasiku begitu tak terkendali. Siang yang normal-normal saja kubuat sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat seolah-olah Jungkook mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku butuh terapi.

Kami turun ke bawah untuk mengerjakan PR, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ayah pulang lebih cepat. Dalam beberapa menit Jungkook berhasil menyelesaikan PR-nya, sedangkan aku susah payah berkutat dengan kalkulus-ku sampai tiba waktunya memasak makan malam untuk ayah. Jungkook membantu, sesekali mengernyit melihat bahan-bahan mentah – makanan manusia sedikit menjijikkan baginya.

Aku membuat stroganoff dengan resep nenekku, karena aku ingin cari muka. Meski bukan termasuk makanan kesukaanku, tapi itu akan membuat ayah senang. Suasana hati ayah kelihatannya sedang bagus ketika dia sampai di rumah. Sikapnya bahkan tidak kasar kepada Jungkook. Seperti biasa, Jungkook tidak ikut makan dengan kami. Suara siaran berita malam terdengar dari ruang depan, tapi aku ragu Jungkook benar-benar menonton.

Setelah makan sampai tambah tiga kali, ayah mengangkat kedua kaki dan menumpangkannya ke kursi kosong, lalu melipat tangan dengan sikap puas di perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Enak sekali, Taehyung."

"Aku senang ayah menyukainya. Bagaimana pekerjaan ayah?" Tadi ia begitu asyik makan sehingga tidak sempat ngobrol denganku.

"Agak sepi. Well, sepi sekali, malah. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bermain kartu bersama Mark," ayah mengaku sambil nyengir. "Aku menang, Sembilan belas lawan tujuh. Kemudian aku mengobrol di telepon sebentar dengan Billy."

Aku berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik, baik. Persendiannya agak kaku."

"Oh. Sayang sekali."

"Yeah. Dia mengundang kita ke rumahnya akhir pekan nanti. Katanya dia juga ingin mengundang keluarga Clearwater dan Dennis Oh. Yah, kumpul-kumpul sambil nonton pertandingan babak playoff."

"Hah," adalah respons geniusku. Habis, mau bilang apa lagi? Aku tahu aku tidak bakal diizinkan menghadiri pesta yang juga dihadiri werewolf, walaupun ada orangtua yang mengawasi. Aku jadi penasaran apakah Jungkook keberatan ayah pergi ke La Push. Atau apakah dia akan merasa bahwa, berhubung ayah lebih banyak nongkrong dengan Billy, yang manusia biasa, maka ayahku tidak bakal terancam bahaya?

Aku bangkit dan menumpuk piring-piring kotor tanpa memandang ayah. Kuletakkan semua piring itu ke bak cuci, lalu mulai menyalakan air. Jungkook muncul tanpa suara dan menyambar lap piring. Ayah mendesah dan menyerah untuk sementara ini, walaupun aku yakin ia akan mengungkit lagi topik itu saat kami hanya berdua. Ia bangkit dengan susah payah lalu beranjak menuju televisi, seperti kebiasaannya setiap malam.

"Sir," panggil Jungkook dengan nada mengajak mengobrol.

Ayah berhenti di tengah-tengah dapurnya yang kecil. "Yeah?"

"Apakah Taehyung pernah bercerita orangtuaku memberinya tiket pesawat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang terakhir, agar dia bisa mengunjungi ibunya?"

Piring yang sedang kugosok langsung lepas dari pegangan. Benda itu mental ke konter dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara berdentang. Piring itu tidak pecah, tapi air bersabun memercik ke seluruh ruangan, menciprati kami bertiga. Ayah bahkan seolah-olah tidak menyadarinya.

"Taehyung?" tanyanya tercengang.

Mataku tetap tertuju ke piring saat aku memungutnya. "Yeah, benar."

Ayah meneguk ludah dengan suara nyaring, kemudian matanya menyipit saat memandang Jungkook kembali.

"Tidak, dia belum pernah cerita."

"Hmm," gumam Jungkook.

"Ada alasan kenapa kau mengungkitnya?" tanya ayah, suaranya lantang.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Tiket-tiket itu sudah hamper kedaluwarsa. Kurasa eomma akan sakit hati kalau Taehyung tidak memanfaatkan hadiahnya. Walaupun dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa." Kutatap Jungkook dengan raut tak percaya.

Ayah berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin ada bagusnya juga kau mengunjungi ibumu, Tae. Ibumu pasti senang sekali. Tapi heran juga kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku lupa," aku mengakui.

Kening ayah berkerut. "Kau lupa ada orang memberimu tiket pesawat?"

"Mmm," gumamku samar-samar, lalu berbalik menghadapi bak cuci lagi.

"Tadi kau bilang tiket-tiket itu hampir kedaluarsa, Jungkook," sambung ayah. "Memangnya orangtuamu memberi Taehyung berapa tiket?"

"Hanya satu untuknya... dan satu untukku."

Sekali ini piring yang kupegang terlepas dan mendarat di bak cuci, jadi tidak terlalu berisik. Dengan mudah aku bias mendengar dengus tajam keluar dari mulut ayahku. Darah menyembur deras ke wajahku, dipicu perasaan kesal dan kecewa. Kenapa Jungkook nekat melakukannya? Dengan garang kupandangi busa sabun dalam bak cuci, panik.

"Tidak boleh!" raung ayah marah, meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Jungkook, suaranya sarat keterkejutan yang lugu. "Kata Anda tadi, ada baiknya Taehyung mengunjungi ibunya."

Ayah tak menggubris kata-kata Jungkook. "Kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana pun dengan dia!" pekiknya.

Aku berbalik secepat kilat dan ayah menuding-nuding wajahku dengan jarinya. Otomatis amarahku langsung naik ke ubun-ubun, itu reaksi naluriah mendengar nada suara ayah.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Dad. Dan aku sudah tidak dihukum lagi, ingat?"

"Oh ya, kau masih dihukum. Mulai sekarang."

"Karena apa?!"

"Karena kubilang begitu."

"Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa secara hukum aku sudah dewasa?" .

"Ini rumahku – kau harus ikut peraturanku!"

Tatapan garangku berubah dingin. "Kalau memang itu yang Dad mau. Dad ingin aku angkat kaki malam ini juga? Atau aku mendapat kesempatan beberapa hari untuk berkemas-kemas?"

Wajah ayah merah padam. Aku langsung merasa tidak enak karena memainkan kartu as "pindah" itu. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha terdengar lebih lunak.

"Aku menjalankan hukumanku tanpa mengeluh kalau aku memang melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku tidak mau menolerir prasangka-prasangka ayah." ayah menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Nah, ayah tahu aku berhak mengunjungi eomma pada akhir pekan. Ayah pasti tidak keberatan dengan rencana itu kalau aku pergi bersama Jin atau Jessica. Apakah ayah keberatan kalau aku mengajak J-Hope?"

Aku sengaja menyebut nama itu karena tahu ayahku menyukai J-Hope, tapi dengan segera aku menyesalinya; rahang Jungkook terkatup rapat dengan suara nyaring. Ayahku berusaha keras mengendalikan emosinya sebelum menjawab. "Ya" sahutnya, nadanya tidak meyakinkan. "Aku pasti keberatan."

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Dad."

"Taehyung..."

"Aku bukan mau ke Vegas untuk menjadi artis panggung atau semacamnya. Aku mau mengunjungi eomma," aku mengingatkannya. "Ibu juga punya otoritas sebagai orangtua, sama seperti ayah."

Ayah melayangkan pandangan merendahkan.

"Jadi maksud ayah, eomma tidak mampu menjagaku, begitu?"

Ayah tersentak mendengar ancaman implisit dalam pertanyaanku.

"Dad berdoa saja aku tidak mengadukannya padanya," sergahku.

"Awas kalau kau mengadu padanya," ayah memperingatkan, "Aku tidak menyukai rencana ini, Taehyung."

"Tak ada alasan bagi ayah untuk marah."

Ayah memutar bola matanya, tapi kentara sekali badai sudah berlalu. Aku berbalik untuk mencabut sumbat bak cuci piring.

"Jadi, PR-ku sudah selesai, makan malam ayah sudah selesai, piring-piring juga sudah selesai dicuci, dan aku sudah tidak dihukum lagi. Aku mau keluar. Aku akan pulang sebelum setengah sebelas."

"Mau ke mana kau?" Wajah ayah, yang hamper kembali normal, berubah merah lagi.

"Tidak tahu," aku mengakui. "Tapi tidak jauh-jauh dari sekitar sini. Oke?"

Ayah menggerutu, kedengarannya tidak setuju, lalu menghambur keluar ruangan. Seperti biasa, begitu memenangkan perdebatan, aku langsung merasa bersalah.

"Kita mau pergi?" tanya Jungkook, suaranya pelan tapi antusias.

Aku berpaling dan memelototinya. "Ya. Rasanya aku ingin bicara denganmu sendirian."

Jungkook tidak terlihat khawatir seperti yang kukira akan ia rasakan. Kutunggu sampai kami aman berada dalam mobilnya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" tunturku,

"Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu ibumu, Taehyung – selama ini kau mengigau terus menyebut-nyebut namanya. Mengkhawatirkannya, sebenarnya."

"Ah, masa?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Tapi jelas kau terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi ayahmu, jadi aku terpaksa menengahi demi kau."

"Menengahi? Kau mengumpankan aku ke hiu!"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Menurutku, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau bertengkar dengan ayah."

"Tidak ada yang bilang kau harus."

Aku melotot memandanginya. "Aku tak bisa mengendalikan emosi kalau ayah mulai mengatur-atur seperti itu – naluri remajaku secara alami langsung menguasaiku."

Jungkook terkekeh. "Well, itu bukan salahku."

Aku menatapnya, berspekulasi. Jungkook kelihatannya tidak menyadarinya. Wajahnya tampak tenang saat memandang ke luar jendela. Ada yang aneh, tapi aku tak bisa menerka apa gerangan. Atau mungkin itu hanya khayalanku yang kelewat liar seperti sore tadi.

"Apakah keinginan pergi ke Florida yang mendadak ini ada hubungannya dengan pesta yang akan diselenggarakan di rumah Billy?"

Dagu Jungkook mengeras. "Sama sekali tidak. Tidak masalah apakah kau ada di sini atau di bagian dunia lain, kau tetap tidak akan pergi."

Sama seperti ayah memperlakukanku tadi –diperlakukan seperti anak nakal-. Kugertakkan rahangku kuat-kuat supaya tidak berteriak. Aku tak mau bertengkar dengan Jungkook juga. Jungkook mendesah, dan ketika berbicara, suaranya kembali hangat dan sehalus beledu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah kita ke rumahmu? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu Kyuhyun."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Dia pasti senang. Apalagi kalau mendengar apa yang akan kita lakukan akhir minggu ini."

Aku mengerang kalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami tidak pulang terlalu malam, seperti kataku tadi. Aku tak heran melihat lampu-lampu masih menyala waktu kami berhenti didepan rumah –aku sudah mengira ayah bakal menungguku pulang untuk memarahiku lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk." karaku. "Itu hanya akan membuat keadaan bertambah parah."

"Pikirannya relatif tenang," goda Jungkook. Ekspresinya membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah ada lelucon di baliknya yang terlewat olehku. Sudut-sudut mulutnya bergetar, menahan senyum.

"Sampai ketemu nanti," gumamku muram.

Jungkook tertawa dan mengecup ubun-ubunku. "Aku kembali lagi nanti setelah Charlie mendengkur."

Televisi dinyalakan dengan suara keras waktu aku masuk ke rumah. Aku sempat menimbang-nimbang untuk menyelinap melewati ayah.

"Bisa ke sini sebentar, Tae" panggil ayah, membuyarkan rencanaku.

Aku menyeret kakiku saat berjalan lima langkah menuju ke sana.

"Ada apa, Dad?"

"Malammu menyenangkan?" tanyanya.

Kelihatannya suasana hati ayah sedang bagus. Aku mencari makna di balik kata-katanya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya," jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Nongkrong dengan Jin dan Namjoon. Jungkook mengalahkan Jin main catur, kemudian aku main dengan Namjoon. Dia membantaiku habis-habisan."

Aku tersenyum. Jungkook dan Jin main catur adalah salah satu hal terlucu yang pernah kulihat. Mereka duduk diam, nyaris tak bergerak, menekuni papan catur, sementara Jin melihat langkah-langkah yang akan diambil Jungkook, lalu Jungkook membalas dengan memilih langkah-langkah yang akan dimainkan Jin langsung dari pikirannya. Mereka memainkan permainan itu lebih banyak dengan pikiran. Ayah menekan tombol mute – itu bukan hal yang lazim ia lakukan.

"Begini, ada yang perlu kusampaikan." ayah mengerutkan kening, tampak sangat jengah. Aku duduk diam, menunggu. Ayah menatap mataku sejenak sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke lantai. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Apa itu, Dad?"

Ayah mendesah. "Aku kurang pandai dalam urusan seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya..."

Aku menunggu lagi.

"Oke, Taehyung. Masalahnya begini," ayah bangkit dari sofa dan mulai mondar-mandir sepanjang ruangan, kepalanya terus tertunduk.

"Kau dan Jungkook sepertinya sangat serius, dan ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau waspadai. Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa sekarang, tapi kau masih muda, Taehyung, dan ada banyak hal penting yang harus kauketahui bila kau... well, bila kau terlibat secara fisik dengan..."

"Oh, please, please jangan!" pintaku, melompat berdiri.

"Please, jangan bilang ayah mau mengajakku bicara tentang seks."

Ayah memelototi lantai. "Aku ayahmu. Aku punya tanggung jawab. Ingat, aku sama malunya denganmu."

"Kurasa secara manusia itu tidak mungkin. lagi pula, eomma sudah mendahului ayah bicara soal ini sepuluh tahun lalu. jadi ayah sudah tidak punya kewajiban lagi."

"Sepuluh tahun lalu kau tidak punya pacar," gerutu ayah.

Kentara sekali ia berjuang melawan keinginannya untuk menyudahi topik ini. Kami sama-sama berdiri, menunduk memandangi lantai, dan saling memunggungi.

"Kurasa esensinya belum banyak berubah," gumamku, wajahku pasti semerah wajahnya.

Benar-benar di luar perkiraan; bahkan lebih parahnya lagi, Jungkook tahu ini bakal terjadi. Pantas ia terlihat begitu geli di mobil tadi.

"Katakan saja padaku kalian akan bersikap penuh tanggung jawab," pinta ayah, jelas-jelas berharap sebuah lubang bakal menganga di lantai supaya ia bisa melompat ke dalamnya.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

"Bukan berarti aku tidak memercayaimu, Tae. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin bercerita apa-apa padaku soal ini, dan kau tahu aku tidak benar-benar ingin mendengarnya. Tapi akan kucoba untuk berpikiran terbuka. Aku tahu zaman telah berubah."

Aku tertawa canggung. "Mungkin zaman memang sudah berubah, tapi Jungkook orangnya sangat kuno. Jadi Dad tidak perlu khawatir."

Ayah mendesah. "Hah, yang benar saja." gerutunya.

"Ugh!" erangku. "Kalau saja ayah tidak memaksaku mengakuinya terang-terangan. Sungguh. Tapi... aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang ayah pikirkan dengan Jungkook. Jungkook menjagaku dengan baik."

Wajah ayah kembali tenang. Kelihatannya ia percaya padaku.

"Boleh aku tidur sekarang. Please."

"Sebentar lagi," kata ayah.

"Aduh, please, Dad? Kumohon."

"Bagian yang memalukan sudah lewat, aku janji," Ayah meyakinkanku.

Aku menatap ayah, dan bersyukur melihatnya tampak lebih rileks, wajahnya sudah kembali ke warna aslinya. Ayahku menghenyakkan tubuh ke sofa, mengembuskan napas lega karena tak perlu lagi membicarakan soal seks.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu perkembangan soal keseimbangan itu."

"Oh. Bagus, kurasa. Tadi aku janjian dengan Angela. Aku akan membantunya menulis surat pemberitahuan kelulusan."

"Bagus sekali. Iantas bagaimana dengan J-Hope?"

Aku mendesah. "Soal yang satu itu, aku belum menemukan pemecahannya, Dad."

"Teruslah berusaha, Taehyung. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang benar. Kau anak baik."

Baik. Jadi kalau aku tidak menemukan solusi untuk membereskan masalahku dengan J-Hope, berarti aku bukan anak yang baik? Sungguh tidak bisa diterima.

"Tentu, tentu." aku menyetujui. Respons otomatis itu nyaris membuatku tersenyum – itu kebiasaan yang ditularkan J-Hope padaku. Aku bahkan mengucapkannya dengan nada meremehkan seperti yang digunakan J-Hope pada ayahnya sendiri.

Ayah nyengir dan menghidupkan lagi suara TV. Ia duduk merosot di bantal-bantal kursi, puas dengan hasil kerjanya malam ini. Kentara sekali ia akan asyik menonton pertandingan selama beberapa waktu.

"'Malam, Taehyung."

"Sampai besok pagi!" Aku cepat-cepat kabur menaiki tangga.

Jungkook sudah lama pergi dan tidak akan kembali sebelum ayah tertidur – mungkin sekarang ini ia sedang berburu atau semacamnya untuk menghabiskan waktu – jadi aku tidak tergesa-gesa berganti baju untuk tidur. Aku sedang tidak ingin sendirian, tapi aku juga malas turun untuk mengobrol dengan ayahku, karena jangan-jangan ada topik tentang pendidikan seks yang belum sempat diungkitnya tadi; aku bergidik.

Jadi, gara-gara ayah, aku gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan. PR-ku sudah selesai dan aku sedang tidak ingin membaca atau sekadar mendengarkan musik. Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk menelepon eomma untuk mengabarkan kedatanganku, tapi kemudian aku sadar di Florida tiga jam lebih cepat daripada di sini, jadi ia pasti sudah tidur.

Mungkin aku bisa menelepon Angela. Tapi tiba-tiba aku tahu, sebenarnya bukan Angela yang ingin kuajak ngobrol. Bukan dia yang perlu kuajak ngobrol. Aku memandangi jendela kamar yang hitam kosong sambil menggigit bibir. Entah berapa lama aku berdiri disana, menimbang-nimbang pro dan kontra pergi ke sana –melakukan hal yang benar menurut J-Hope, bertemu teman terdekatku lagi, menjadi orang baik, versus membuat Jungkook marah padaku.

Sepuluh menit mungkin. Pokoknya cukup lama untuk memutuskan bahwa hal-hal yang pro memiliki dasar yang kuat, sementara hal yang kontra tidak. Jungkook hanya memikirkan keselamatanku, dan aku tahu sebenarnya tak ada masalah dalam hal itu. Telepon sama sekali tidak membantu; J-Hope menolak menerima telepon dariku sejak Jungkook kembali. lagi pula, aku perlu bertemu dengannya – melihatnya tersenyum lagi seperti dulu. Aku perlu menggantikan kenangan buruk terakhir berupa wajahnya yang berkerut sedih, kalau aku ingin pikiranku tenang kembali.

Mungkin aku punya waktu satu jam. Aku bisa bergegas pergi ke La Push dan kembali sebelum Jungkook menyadari aku pergi ke sana. Sebenarnya sekarang sudah lewat jam malamku, tapi mungkin ayah tidak keberatan, karena toh ini tidak melibatkan Jungkook? Hanya ada saru cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Kusambar jaket ku dan kujejalkan kedua tanganku ke lengannya sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Ayah mendongak dari keasyikannya nonton pertandingan, serta-merta langsung curiga.

"Dad tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku pergi menemui J-Hope malam ini?" tanyaku, napasku terengah-engah. "Tidak lama kok."

Begitu aku menyebut nama J-Hope, ekspresi ayah langsung berubah rileks, senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajahnya. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tidak terkejut khotbahnya memberi hasil begitu cepat.

"Tentu boleh, Nak. Bukan masalah. Pulanglah jam berapa pun kau suka."

"Terima kasih, Dad," seruku sambil menghambur keluar pintu. Seperti buronan, aku bolak-balik menoleh ke belakang saat berlari-lari kecil menuju truk, tapi malam sangat gelap, jadi percuma saja berbuat begitu. Aku bahkan harus meraba-raba di sepanjang sisi truk untuk menemukan handel pintu. Mataku baru mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan saat aku menjejalkan kunciku ke lubang kunci.

Kuputar keras-keras ke kiri, tapi bukannya mendengar bunyi mesin meraung memekakkan telinga, mesin mobil hanya berbunyi klik. Kucoba sekali lagi, hasilnya sama saja. Kemudian, gerakan kecil di sudut mata membuatku melompat kaget.

"Astaga!" aku terkesiap sewaktu menyadari ternyata aku tidak sendirian di dalam truk.

Jungkook duduk diam tak bergerak, sosoknya berupa titik terang samar di tengah kegelapan. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak saat ia memutar-mutar sebuah benda hitam misterius. Dipandanginya benda itu sambil bicara.

"Jin menelepon," gumamnya.

Jin! Sial. Aku lupa memperhitungkannya dalam rencanaku. Jungkook pasti menyuruhnya mengawasiku.

"Dia cemas saat masa depanmu tiba-tiba lenyap lima menit yang lalu."

Mataku, yang sudah membeliak lebar karena kaget, membelalak semakin lebar.

"Karena dia tidak bisa melihat serigala-serigala itu, kau tahu," Jungkook menjelaskan dengan gumaman pelan yang sama.

"Apa kau sudah lupa itu? Saat kau memutuskan meleburkan takdirmu dengan mereka, kau juga lenyap. Kau tidak mungkin tahu itu aku tersadar. Tapi bisakah kau memahami, mengapa itu membuatku agak... cemas? Jin melihatmu menghilang, dan dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apakah kau sudah pulang atau belum. Masa depanmu lenyap, sama seperti mereka."

"Kami tidak tahu persis kenapa seperti itu keadaannya. Apakah itu sistem pertahanan diri alamiah yang mereka bawa sejak lahir?"

Jungkook seolah bicara kepada dirinya sendiri sekarang, sambil terus memandangi bagian mesin mobilku yang diputar-putarnya di tangan.

"Sepertinya tak sepenuhnya begitu, karena aku tetap bisa membaca pikiran mereka. Setidaknya pikiran keluarga Black. Appa berteori itu karena kehidupan mereka sangat diatur transformasi mereka. Lebih merupakan reaksi tidak sengaja daripada sebuah keputusan. Sangat tidak bisa ditebak, dan itu mengubah segalanya mengenai mereka. Detik itu juga, saat mereka berubah dari satu bentuk ke bentuk lain, mereka bahkan tidak benar-benar ada. Masa depan tidak bias memegang mereka..."

Aku mendengarkan pemikiran Jungkook itu sambil diam membisu.

"Aku akan membetulkan lagi mobilmu sebelum berangkat sekolah, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kau mau menyetir sendiri." Jungkook meyakinkanku sejurus kemudian.

Dengan bibir terkatup rapat kucabut kembali kunciku dan dengan kaku turun dari mobil.

"Tutup jendelamu kalau kau tidak ingin aku datang malam ini. Aku bisa mengerti," bisik Jungkook, tepat sebelum aku membanting pintu.

Aku menghambur masuk sambil mengentak-entakkan kaki, lalu membanting pintu rumah sekalian.

"Ada apa?" tanya ayah dari sofa.

"Truk ku ngadat," geramku.

"Mau kucek?"

"Tidak. Akan kucoba lagi besok pagi."

"Mau pakai mobilku?"

Padahal aku tidak boleh menyetir mobil polisi. ayah pastilah sangat bernafsu ingin agar aku ke La Push. Hampir sama bernafsunya seperti aku.

"Tidak, aku capek,"gerutuku. "malam"

Aku menaiki tangga dengan langkah-langkah kesal, langsung menghampiri jendela kamarku. Kudorong daun jendela yang bingkainya dari logam – jendela itu menutup dengan suara keras hingga kaca-kacanya bergetar. Lama sekali aku hanya diam memandangi kaca hitam yang bergetar itu, hingga hatiku tenang lagi. Ialu aku mendesah, dan membuka kembali jendela itu selebar-lebarnya.

Pada kenyataannya, sekesal apapun, semarah apapun aku pada Jungkook.

Aku tidak bisa berjauhan dengannya. Karena aku membutuhkannya lebih dari apa yang kupikirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya update juga chapter duaaa... semoga tidak ada yg lupa sama jalan ceritanya..**

 **Greget pengen cepet2 selesain series ini, Cuma apalah daya kalo real life serang menyita waktuku.. T.T**

 **Oh yaa, terima kasih kemarin ada yg menjelaskan soal sinuitis (?) sekarang sudah sembuh pileknya jadi gak sakit lagiiii...**

 **Terima kasih juga sama yg udah beri doa ...**

 **Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa...**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo yaaa...**


End file.
